Gossip Girl?
by purplepidgioncommandbase
Summary: Got this idea from a comment on Utube. what if Gossip Girl was someone that the non-judgemental breakfast and what if they're reasons for being so were dark? This is my first Gossip Girl fic. so everyone may be out of character. PLEASE READ! T for now...
1. Chapter 1

Serena and Blair were walking down the sidewalk after a long day of shopping with three bags in both hands. Most contained new shoes and the rest the latest fashion of clothing.

"Do you think this is too red?" asked Blair as she brought out one of her new shoes "no Blair, Chuck will love it" Serena replied as their driver opened the door for them and they got inside the limo. The driver closed the door behind them and hurried to the driver's side.

As the limo drove off both girl's cell phones went off. They reached into their Gucci purses and got out their phones. It was a blast from Gossip Girl.

Gossip Girl here, it's the end of the year and sadly all things must to come to and end…or do they? This just in, N spotted in a heated battle of tongues with a certain Brooklyn girl, didn't they break up? Guess not.

_You know you love me, _

_Xoxo Gossip Girl._

They closed their phones and put them away. Blair broke the silence first. "That wasn't as bad as her usual blasts" she commented "yeah, I guess she doesn't have much juicy gossip at the moment" Serena replied. Although on the inside they both knew that this was just the beginning of Gossip Girl's refreshed reign.

On the other side of town in a darkened study, a computer clicked off and a refreshed sigh resonated through the room.

A knock on the door interrupted the room's atmosphere. Without waiting for permission the door opened and a girl of about 22 with a manila envelope walked over to the desk and set the envelope down. "This is the latest," she announced.

"Thank you" the chair turned around to reveal…Chuck Bass with his usual evil smirk on. "Report to me when more comes in" he picked up the envelope and took the contents out to begin sorting through them.

The girl walked out of the room leaving Chuck Bass alone. He smirked at what he saw on the papers in front of him.

"This is going to be a fun year"

**A/N: Sorry this is so short but I wanted to peak your interest. Review if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight Blair planned on heading over to Chuck's loft to see him and maybe do some extra curricular activities. She was going to wear his favorite lingerie, stockings and her sexy pair of lacy white shoes under a tan trench coat that her father left behind from his last visit.

Even though Chuck and her were officially together she still felt the need to impress him because even though Chuck constantly told her that she was sexy and beautiful she still had a low self-esteem of herself.

Putting on the final touches to her makeup and hair she wrapped the coat around herself and headed down the stairs where Doroto and Serena were waiting for her.

As she was making her down the staircase Serena and Doroto looked up at her and she got this sudden feeling of Cinderella walking down the staircase in a dazzling ball gown and all eyes were on her. She loved that feeling.

When she was on the floor Doroto and Serena started gushing over her. "Oh Blair you look like sex on legs. And all I see are the sexy shoes, sexy hair and just enough makeup to add to your sexiness" said Serena "the trench coat adds to the effect" Doroto added, not knowing what else to say. "Thank you Serena, Doroto and now I am off to divide and conquer" she gave them one last look then turned on her heels and headed for the elevator.

"The limo is waiting for you outside miss Waldorf" Doroto called after her. Blair walked into the elevator and pressed the lobby button and the doors closed in front of her.

"Here I come Chuck," she said to herself with a smile.

Back at Chuck's suite Chuck was having a heated argument on the phone while making himself a strong cocktail.

"I told you I already did! How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks into that bleached abused head of yours?!" Chuck exclaimed taking a gulp of his cocktail. He enjoyed the burning sensation it left in his throat.

The person on the other line said something that made Chuck's blood run cold.

He took a deep calming breath and set his glass down. "I'll send the rest out as soon as I can" he sighed. The person said something else and Chuck nodded his head even though no one could see him. "Don't worry, I know" he hung up the phone and collapsed on the couch then took a big gulp of his cocktail.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair then got up from the couch and just as he was getting ready to leave a knock sounded on his door. 'Great, it better not be some of the female help who thought he was still open for business' he thought to himself because ever since Blair and him got together he only had eyes for her.

Once at the door he grabbed the knob and opened the door to reveal Blair Waldorf in all her glory.

"Waldorf"

"Bass"

She slinked pas him and walked into the suite. Chuck closed the door and followed her over to the couch.

"Got anything planned for the night?" she stopped in front of the couch and turned to face him.

"Not since you walked through the door," he answered with his evil smirk.

"That's good" she unhooked the strap on the trench coat and slowly revealed what she was wearing underneath.

Chuck stared hungrily at Blair's exposed body that was covered in nothing but silky lingerie. He walked towards her and she let the coat drop to the floor leaving nothing but the lingerie and the silky white shoes.

"You truly are amazing," he whispered in her ear.

She cupped his cheek and brought his lips up to hers. Her lips were as soft as pillows and her mouth tasted like raspberries and vanilla.

To Blair, Chuck's lips were as soft as satin surprisingly but what wasn't so surprising was that his mouth tasted like vodka and smoke. But she didn't mind because that was Chuck and she wouldn't have him tasting any other way.

They pulled apart when they're lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen but not wanting to break the contact they rested their heads against each other's.

"That was only the beginning," she murmured. Chuck smiled, took her hand and led her towards the bed.

And the rest of the world was forgotten as Chuck and Blair gave themselves over to their lust for the other's body.

The following morning Chuck was awakened by the ringing of his cell phone, looking over at Blair to make sure she hadn't been awakened, which thankfully she hadn't. Chuck, in nothing but his brief boxers, carefully got up from the bed, being careful not to wake Blair up, walked over to his cell phone and checked the ID.

Unknown. It flashed on the screen.

All ready having an idea of who it was he flipped it open and brought it to his ear.

"What do you want this time? I all ready told you that I sent them out and I would send the others out when I could," he said in a hushed voice, occasionally looking over at a sleeping Blair to make sure she was still asleep.

The person replied and Chuck wanted to throw the phone at what they had to say. "Why today? You usually don't want to meet unless something big is going down," he hissed which only made the other person laugh at his reaction.

"Fine, where do you want to meet?" he gave in. The person gave him the time and address and he wrote it down a piece of paper then stuffing it in his coat pocket on the floor so Blair wouldn't find it. "See you then" he hung up the phone and placed it on the counter.

He heard a familiar sigh and turned around and Saw Blair was starting to stir. He walked back over to her and crawled back onto the bed.

"Morning beautiful" he murmured as he kissed her luscious lips. "Good morning yourself" she replied when he pulled back.

"You were amazing last night" he said "you weren't too bad yourself" she stood up from the bed and started gathering up the little clothing that she had and started putting them back on.

"Where are you going so fast?" he reached out and snaked his arm around her waist pulling her back down onto the bed. She managed to get out of his strong grasp and stand back up.

"I have very important things to do today Chuck" she said in a business like tone. "Oh really?" he said in a suggestive tone. She looked back at him and couldn't help but smirk. She leaned over and planted a long lingering kiss on his lips but as she was pulling back Chuck reached out and brought her back down on top of him.

She smiled against his lips and her eyes rolled to the back of her skull when he started placing open- mouthed kisses along her collarbone. He knew that made her knees buckle so it was a good thing she wasn't standing or else she would have collapsed from the ecstasy it brought her. She wanted to stay like this with him forever but she really did have important things to do today so she reluctantly pulled away from Chuck and stood up straight.

"As much as I would love to spend all day with you in bed I can't" she finished putting the lingerie back on and walked over to where she had left the trench coat. Chuck snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her curvy frame and kissed her on the neck. "What's the rush?" he whispered in her ear.

Blair turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My daddy's taking me to brunch today and I want to look my best for him" she answered. "You look beautiful no matter what you wear or preferably don't wear," he said in a husky voice. "Well I don't think he wants to see his only daughter who he hasn't seen in over three months arrive in lingerie that she used to seduce her boyfriend" she replied "seduce huh? Then I salute to the master" he leaned in and kissed her passionately before having to pull away when air became a need.

Blair unwound her arms from Chuck's neck and closed the trench coat up, much to Chuck's disappointment and tried to wiggle free from his grasp but he refused to let go. "Chuck…"she said in a warning but playful tone "oh I'm sorry, have my arms refused to move?" he said. She leaned up and placed a long, agonizing kiss just underneath his jaw, which she knew was his weak spot and she slowly felt his arms weaken their grasp. Once his arms were weak enough she stopped kissing and walked out of his reach.

Chuck opened his eyes when he no longer felt her kiss and saw that she was heading towards the door.

Damn her! She always knew how to use his needs against him.

Before she walked out the door she turned to face him. "See you later Chuck" she waved flirtatiously then opened the door and walked out. It was then he realized he hadn't locked the door, didn't look like anything had been stolen so that was a good thing but then again maybe all the screaming and moaning that went on last night scared the would be thiefs.

As he walked back over to his bed he stepped on his coat and he looked down at it and everything came back to him. He had an appointment coming up. One that he couldn't afford to miss.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully this chapter has peaked your interest because on the last chapter I only got one review, thanks lone reviewer by the way! You rock! So please I need some reviews people because reviews are very encouraging.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck Bass changed into some clean attire, shaved the morning shadow off, fixed himself a strong shot then left the suite.

The reason he was leaving so soon after Blair left was because the person or what he preferred to as the second spawn of satin only gave him fifteen minutes to get to their meeting places that ranged from sleazy bars to abandoned warehouses, this meeting would be placed in the old computer factory that got shutdown for believe it or not health violations.

Instead of taking his limo, like he would on a normal day he walked the 2 blocks. As he walked along the streets of New York old conquests seemed to pass by him in a flurry and all of them had the time to wave or flutter their eyelashes as if to say 'remember me?' yeah he remembers them all right but their main purposes were to block out any memories of Blair but all he found himself doing while rumpling bed sheets was thinking about how Blair would make this all more worthwhile.

He arrived at the factory five minutes early so he decided to waste a little time on a smoke. He reached into the inside pocket of his coat and took out a metal case and produced a nicely rolled joint, he popped the butt of the joint in his mouth and lit the end with his trusty lighter that he had gotten from his father on his 16th birthday. Thanks dad.

Inhaling deeply he allowed the toxins of the drug to give him a few moments of peace before having to encounter the second most evil person in the world.

Chuck must have been dreaming for a while because an annoyingly sweet voice shook him from his reverie. He dropped the remains of the joint to the concrete floor and pounded the remains down with his shoe.

"Getting the party started without me?"

He turned to face her.

"The party's just begun," he countered.

Blair Waldorf scurried up the staircase to her room and closed the door behind her. She quickly discarded the clothing she was wearing and stuffed them at the bottom of the laundry bin that Serena and her and decorated and started searching for the perfect outfit for her brunch with daddy.

It didn't take long before she decided to wear her new outfit that she had gotten from PRADA'S new 2009 line of clothing from her father and black CHANEL shoes and purse to go with the outfit. And of course her black headband to complete the look.

"Miss Waldorf your father is downstairs" said Doroto from the other side of the door "thank you Doroto" Blair glanced at herself in the mirror again before picking up her purse and walking out of the room and down the stairs with Doroto in tow.

Her father was sitting in the living room reading a VOGUE magazine when Blair made her entrance. Her father got up from the couch and embraced her in a hug. "Its good to see you again sweetheart" he said when he stepped back "and might I add you look lovely this evening and I see your wearing the dress I bought you" he added. "And thank you once again daddy, I positively love it" she smiled.

"Let's be heading for brunch now, don't want to miss our reservation" he held his arm out for Blair and she looped her arm through and they headed to the elevator.

"Why did you arrange this meeting?" Chuck asked as he walked towards her.

"I have a new scandal for you" she took out a thin file and handed it to him. "What is it this time? Nate having an affair with another older woman?" Chuck opened the file and his heart skipped a beat at what he saw. He closed the file and looked at her. "I can't do this" he objected, "A rumor like this has never stopped you before" she countered.

Chuck handed her the file back and started walking away from her. "She's just getting her life back together and normally yes I wouldn't care but this time things have changed" he turned to face her "I've changed" she walked over to him with a smug smile on.

"You can never change Chuck, this is who you are" she handed him the file back rather forcefully. "You have been pulling my strings since the 9th grade and I refuse to be your puppet any longer" he once again started walking away.

"Then I guess you want the whole upper east side and possibly the entire world to know the truth about the great 'Chuck Bass'" this stopped him dead in his tracks. She waltzed over to him and placed her hand on his right shoulder "what would Blair think" she whispered in her ear. He whipped around to face her "you stay the hell away from her" he hissed. "And I will as long as you do everything I ask of you starting with his" she tapped on the file in his hand.

Chuck's breathing had become ragged, and not for the usual reasons, he was scared out of his mind, and she was one of the few people who actually could scare him.

"I expect to see that up in no longer then an hour" she kissed him on the cheek and if it were possible the cheek where she kissed him felt like it was burning.

He listened to the clicking of her heels on the concrete floor as she walked away. "We'll keep in touch oh and if that isn't posted in the time I've allowed you know that it was your own doing" he could practically feel the smug smile that was plastered on her face. All he could manage to do was nod his head a fraction.

When he could no longer hear her he took in a few ragged breaths before gathering his bearings and walked out of the warehouse and to add to mood he was in as soon as he stepped outside he could hear lightning crackling in the sky and he could feel the beginning of the downpour that was beginning. Knowing he would regret it later, he stuffed the file in his coat and rushed to the side of the road to hail a taxi.

A few seconds later after hailing down a taxi and drying off inside the cab his cell phone went off. He took the device out of his coat pocket and flipped it open. It was a text message. He opened the text up and he had to resist the growl of rage that wanted to erupt from his throat.

The text was a picture of Blair and her father sitting in a restaurant laughing over something and written under the picture was:

_You said stay away, but you never said how far._

Chuck angrily snapped the phone closed and stuffed the device in his pocket.

He turned to the driver and gave him the directions to his penthouse.

"Forgive me Blair," he whispered under his breath.

A/N: Now I hope your interested to see what has made Chuck Bass so afraid and why a Gossip Girl blast could ruin Blair. So I'm going to pray that you guys review because I need to feel the love and I would love to thank the two reviewers who reviewed in chapter two. Thanks a lot guys! 


	4. Chapter 4

As Blair was laughing and talking with her dad over breakfast her phone went off. She took the device out of her purse and flipped it open to find a blast from Gossip Girl:

Gossip Girl here and do I have a blast for you. This just in B seems to be spending nightly rituals in the bathroom 'cleansing' herself of all the food that she crammed inside herself. Don't forget to flush B. And make sure to save some room, your going to need it.

_You know you love me, _

_Xoxo Gossip Girl._

Blair couldn't believe what she was reading. No way Gossip Girl could no about that, she had that hidden so well and she had been able to keep her food down for the past month. Why was she just now bringing this up? The only people that could possibly know about this were Serena and Chuck…Chuck! No he would never do something like this, they were together now and he may be a cruel basstard sometimes but he would never do something that could affect her medically because this blast was starting to make her self-conscious again.

She looked down at her plate and saw that she had all ready eaten half of her dinner and this was only brunch and yet she had ordered the special that consisted of roast, potatoes and salad. What was she doing to herself? She snapped her phone closed and looked up at her father who had a concerned look on his face.

"Everything all right pumpkin?" he asked her "yes daddy, I'm not really that hungry anymore" she pushed the plate away and stood up from the table. "I'm going to go to the ladies room" she picked up her purse and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Making sure there was no one else in there by looking for feet under the stalls, when she didn't see anyone she entered a stall and closed and locked the door behind her. She set her purse down on the freshly polished floor and lifted the toilet seat up. She looked down at the water in the bowl and subconsciously felt along her stomach, feeling all the fat that had gathered up there from her recent meal she felt sick to her stomach. Taking a deep breath she squatted down in front of the bowl and opened her mouth.

As soon as she touched the sensitive spot in the back of her throat she began 'cleansing' her stomach of all the things she had eaten today and yesterday. When she was done, and there was nothing left to her 'cleanse' she flushed the vile stuff down the toilet and leaned against the door, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

She cried while rocking back and forth. Relishing in the pain it brought her back when she made contact with the door.

When she had composed herself she got up from the floor, picked up her purse and walked out of the stall and over to the sink and mirrors to make her presentable. She looked up at the mirror and saw that her eyes were puffy, her cheeks were red and all her makeup was smeared from the crying.

Having plenty of experience on what to do she dabbed her eyes with her wet handkerchief to take away some of the puffiness and then reapplied her makeup. Taking a good look in the mirror and being satisfied with her work she put her things away and walked out of the bathroom and back over to her dad who was finishing paying the check. Her father looked up at her as she was coming back and smiled but he still had some concern written on his face because she had been in the bathroom for a while.

"Feeling all right pumpkin?" he asked her as they walked over the coat rack and gathered their coats. "Perfectly fine daddy I just had to freshen up a little before we went back to the house" she explained "you don't have to freshen up just to go back to the house, you look fine just the way you are" he assured her. "Thank you daddy but I have some things I have to do and I have to look my best" she explained.

They walked out of the restaurant and over to their waiting limo. Once they were in and the driver got around to the wheel the limo took off.

Chuck leaned back in his chair and took a shaky breath. He hated himself, no he absolutely loathed himself at this point. He had just told the entire upper-east-side that Blair was making herself throw up and he had a feeling that there would be serious repercussions for this. He prayed that Blair wouldn't go back to that, she had been doing so good for the past month, albeit after many talks of reassurance of how beautiful she was from Chuck, but still she was getting better and then he had to go and do this.

There was a knock on the door and just as he was about to yell at whoever it was to go away in walked 'her'. She sauntered over to the desk and, placing her hands on it leaned forward and smiled at him.

"I'm impressed Chuck, that only took you half-an hour, last time you were running on thin ice" she said cheekily. Chuck couldn't describe in words how much he loathed the person in front of him, sure he hated her more then he did himself because she was basically blackmailing him, and had been for many years now but the hate he felt for her couldn't be described in words.

"Oh not talking? That's all right I'll do all the talking for you" she walked around the side of the desk and turned his chair so that he was facing her. "What the hell do you want now? I did what you asked that should at least give me a few hours of peace" he said through clenched teeth, and if his teeth hadn't been clenched he would've shouted that and some. "You and I are going on a little trip" she smiled. Chuck got up from the chair and walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"I'm not going anywhere with you because if I did then I'm pretty sure one of us would return in a body bag" he brought the glass of scotch to his lips and inhaled the intoxicating smell then took a gulp. "I always loved your sense of humor Chuck, that's one of the reasons why I chose you to be my partner in crime" he turned to face her "then here's my two weeks notice, I quit" he finished his drink and he heard her walk up behind him. "You've all ready tried that Chuck and the last time things didn't end too well for a certain somebody" he slammed his glass down and whipped around to face her. "And if you remember correctly I have a few secrets of yours up my sleeve" he reminded her. "True but my can be more damning" she turned on her heels with that irritating smirk on her face and walked back towards his desk.

"Pack lightly with some warms clothes that'll last you for a day or two" she told him as she played around with his name plaque (I don't know how to spell that name tag thing that sits in front of important people's desk). "Where are we going?" he asked her, knowing that he didn't have a choice in the matter. She set the plaque down and smiled at him. "Meet me in the back of your hotel's parking lot, there will be a black van waiting for us. You'll find out then" she got up from the desk and walked over to him. "Be ready to go in no more then two hours" she leaned up and planted her customary kiss on his cheek "see you soon" she turned on her heels and walked out of his office.

Once she was gone Chuck picked up the glass he had been using and just stared at it with his quivering fingers wrapped around it. His breathing and heart rate picked up and out of nowhere he chucked the glass across the room and it shattered against his dad's old portrait. Chuck stared at the portrait of his deceased father. He had no idea why the portrait was still in here? Maybe it was just a reminder of how much he had disgraced him. And for the first time in a long time, he sank down to his knees and cried.

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment of the story and in case some are wondering this is AU. Review if you want more!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck Bass packed the last remaining clothes item he was going to take in his suitcase and zipped the suitcase closed. Once he was done packing he picked the suitcase off his king sized poster bed and walked out of the room and over to his elevator that would take him down to the lobby.

When he was inside the elevator he pressed the lobby button and the doors closed in front of him. He looked down at his watch and saw that he had three minutes until he had to meet 'her'.

The elevator opened and he stepped out. Before anyone could take notice of his arrival he took a quick turn and headed for the back door that led out to the parking lot in the back. The man behind the desk in front took notice of him but only for a second before his mind was occupied by his bell-hop friend who was on break.

Chuck walked out onto the parking lot and walked along the building then waited for the black van to show up. As he waited he took out a joint and lit it up. Inhaling the deadly toxins gave him some peace of mind, away from the drama that his life was and into a world where he had no worries whatsoever. His dreams were interrupted when a car horn startled him.

He opened his eyes and saw the black van parked a few spaces away from him. When he didn't make a move the van honked again and he grudgingly picked up his suitcase and headed towards the van. When he was standing in front of the van the door slid open and revealed 'her' and three other men who were all dressed in black.

"Where are we going?" he demanded. She pulled him into the van and slammed the door shut behind him. Once he was in the van started up and they raced out of the parking lot. "We're going to the scene of the crime" she replied. His breath caught in his throat and he actually choked on it. When his coughing fit was over she continued speaking. "I see you remember that faithful spot," she said. "Why do you want to go there?" he asked looking at the three other guys and wondering what their purpose in all this was. "Just to remind you of why I'm the boss and you're the lackey" she turned to the driver "turn left up ahead," she instructed.

"Elle why are you doing this? It's been over a year" he insisted "exactly and tomorrow will be the anniversary so I thought why not let this one go off without a hitch" she smiled. They sat in silence for a minutes before he spoke again. "Why did you tell me to pack warm clothing?" he asked barely above a whisper "after we're done with our little visit we're getting on your private jet and going over to the place where we first met" she smirked. After that all conversation ceased.

A few minutes later the van stopped and Elle pulled the door open. She got out first then Chuck followed suit. They were standing in front of the auto shop where Bart used to go to get the old limo repaired. "It's closed today but I managed to snag the keys from the owner" she twirled the ring of keys on her fingers "let me guess, you slept with him then while he was passed out you snagged the keys and left" he retorted. "You know me so well" she cooed then walked over to the garage doors and slid the key in.

When the doors were opened they stepped inside and looked around at the old place. Chuck always wondered why his dad took the limo here but he never got to ask him why. They walked deeper into the shop and stopped when they came to the last section of the shop. Looking down into the pit brought so many memories back to Chuck. "Who would have guessed you would be so good with cars?" she stated, "yeah, who would've…" he replied with a faraway look in his eyes.

_~Flashback~_

_It was dark inside the auto shop and the only light inside the shop was a small light that was being held by an irritated Elle. "Are you done yet?" she asked for the millionth time "its not as easy as it looks Elle. This stuff takes time" Chuck pushed himself out from under the limo and looked up at her "and by the way your buying me a new shirt" he glared pointing at his oil stained shirt. "I told you to change out of that but you didn't listen now hurry up before someone comes in" she urged. Chuck sighed and rolled back under the limo._

"I've been meaning to ask you Chuck, where did you lean to be such a good mechanic?" she asked "when your dad is never around and the only thing in his library consists of different types of car manuals from his car pasts you tend to get interested. So I read all the books when I was little and my curiosity grew from there" he replied.

_Chuck rolled out from under the limo and got up from the ground and wiped his oil stained hands on a rag. "Its all set" he tossed the rag aside and crossed his arms across his chest "tell me again why I agreed to this?" she turned to face him. "Because you know as well as I do that the only way Bart will ever give you a chance at the company is if he's dead" she reasoned. _

"_I just don't know about this Elle, at first it was a great idea but I was drunk at the time that I agreed to this and I just don't think it's such a good idea. Maybe I should fix it…" he looked down at the limo. Elle grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her "don't let him control you forever Chuck" she said. They stared each other down and she jerked his chin free leaving a red mark with an indent of her nail on his chin. He rubbed his chin trying to alleviate the pain. _

_Elle walked a few steps away from his deep in thought. Chuck walked up behind her and stopped "what do we do when he's…gone" Chuck asked, not quite comfortable saying 'dead'. Elle turned to face him "you'll go to the funeral, mourn for a while then after that you'll get on your jet and fly to Tokyo where you'll meet me at the airport and we'll lay low for a little while until things have settled down" she answered. Chuck couldn't help but laugh, "Who would've guessed that my long lost half-sister would be such a sinister mastermind" he smirked. She smiled back at him._

_~End Flashback~_

"Ah the good old days" she sighed. Chuck glared at her. "You changed the plan Elle. It was supposed to be the failing break that killed him not the speeding car that you rammed into his side" Chuck said through gritted teeth. "I got impatient" she walked around one of the cars and back over to Chuck.

"You know everyday I think about turning myself in and everyday I somehow convince myself not to" he admitted "well I'm glad you didn't" she replied. "Are you? You have made my life hell from the moment I first met you and you know what? I wish I had found out about you. I wish I could go back in time and warn myself about the conniving little bitch/murderer known as Tonya Bishop also known as Elle Nepter, Bart Bass' illegitimate child" Chuck said.

Elle didn't speak for a few moments. "I think that's enough of that. Lets get back to the van" she led the way back to the van and they got inside. When they were in the van Elle turned to the driver "to the airport" she instructed. The van pulled away from the shop and drove back out onto the road towards the airport.

**A/N: Once again people AU meaning Alternative Universe because we all know that Chuck didn't really do that and there is no way he would ever do something that got his clothes dirty or anything like a mechanic. So review if you want more and I am disappointed at the lack of reviews for the last chapter so you had better show me the love or else I don't feel motivated. So review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Blair Waldorf lay passed out on her bed, exhausted from the tears she had shed and puking her guts out of all of the food she had eaten the previous night. Dorota had found her in the bathroom lying on the floor after her 'cleansing' ritual.

She awoke suddenly with a splitting headache and if she didn't know better she would have sworn she was hung over. Very gently, while cradling her head she sat up on her bed and massaged her head.

A loud knock at the door, or loud to her sensitive ears, rang through the room and Blair groaned and very quietly said "go away" the door opened anyway and in came Serena sporting a bottle of water a few pain killers and shut the door behind her.

"Hey B" she walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed "how are you feeling?" she asked but immediately regretted when she got a scowl from Blair. "How do you think I'm feeling S? My head feels like its being drilled to death" she took the bottle of water and pills from Serena and swallowed them down.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Serena spoke again. "I thought you were better B," she mumbled. Blair looked at Serena and sighed and looked down at her comforter "everyone knows S, Gossip Girl told everyone" she wiped away some stray tears and stood up from the bed, but she stood up a little too quickly because the room started to spin and just as she was about to fall Serena caught her and lowered her back down onto the bed.

"Yeah I did, that's why I came over here and make sure you were all right and instead I find you lying unconscious on your bathroom floor passed out from puking out your last couple of mills" Blair sniffed and looked at Serena. "What am I going to do? Now that everyone knows they're all going to look at me like I'm some kind of freak…oh god what will Chuck?! He'll never want to date a bulimic freak!" **(My intent is not to offend anyone so please do not send me any hateful reviews for this review. If you are offend by any of this I appoligize)** Blair sobbed.

Serena engulfed Blair in a hug and cradled her as Blair cried into her shoulder. "He'll still love you Blair, he knew what you were going through and he still loves you. He's always loved you…sure it took him a while but he will always love you, no matter what" Serena assured her. Blair sniffed and looked up at her "but you don't know that for sure" Blair unwrapped herself from Serena's embrace and carefully stood up from the bed. "I need to get ready for the day so if you would kindly leave…" Blair started. Serena stood up from the bed "I really don't think you should be alone now Blair" Serena responded. A few more stray tears escaped from Blair's eyes. "Serena, please just go. I need to be alone for a little while" Blair urged. "Okay but if you need to talk or anything just call me okay?" Serena gave her another hug then walked out of the room and clicked the door closed behind her.

Blair walked into her bathroom and stood in front of her mirror. Her makeup was smudged and mascara was running down her face, her cheeks were puffy and red from crying and her eyes were bloodshot. She picked up a washcloth and dampened it a little then started wiping the makeup away.

Chuck and Elle stepped off the jet and were welcomed by more of Elle's 'friends'. They walked through the airport and once they were out a black limo pulled up next to them. Chuck looked at Elle and one of her 'friends opened the door and they got inside. When they were settled in the limo drove away from the curb and down the road of London, England.

"You have everything planned out don't you?" Chuck began "I want our visit to be as swiftly as possible" she replied looking out the window "look Big Ben" she exclaimed pointing at the towering clock. "I didn't come here to play tourist so just tell me why the fuck you've decided to bring me back here?" he demanded.

Elle looked at him. "I know you could use a drink right about now so why don't we go to a local bar" she rolled down the window in-between the front and back of the car and told the drive to take them to the nearest bar. She rolled the window back up and turned back to Chuck. "Lets talk over drinks" she said.

A few minutes later the limo pulled to a stop and the driver got out of the car and walked around to their door and opened it. Elle and Chuck stepped out of the car and Chuck looked up at the name of the bar 'The Red Rose'. They walked into the bar and Chuck saw that it was a fairly fair tasted bar. People were in business suits nursing down a cold one after a hard day's work.

They walked into the bar and sat down at a booth that was the farthest back in the bar. When they were seated a waiter came by and Elle ordered two scotches **(they're in a very fancy bar so don't question the waiters please)**. When the waiter was gone Chuck leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. "Now tell me what we're doing here," Chuck said in a no nonsense voice. Elle leaned forward as well and Chuck subconsciously leaned back. He hated that his body had betrayed him!

"Do you remember how we met?" she asked sweetly "how could I forget? I was on a trip here for relaxation and suddenly you come to my hotel room and might I add break in and start sauntering around like you own place. When I yelled at you to get the hell out you pulled out the big guns…"

_~Flashback~_

_Elle pulled out a piece of paper and held it out for Chuck to take. _

"_What the hell is this?" he grabbed the piece of paper from her and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was a birth certificate for an Elle Amelia Nepter Daughter of Jennifer Andria Nepter and Bartholeow Nicholas Bass _**(I don't know Bart's real last name)**_. __He looked up at her astonished. _

"_This is a fake" he declared and handed it back to her and walked over to his miniature bar to pour himself a drink. "Are you willing to bet money on that?" she remarked. Chuck took a gulp of his drink and turned to face her "is that a wager because I don't bet with women that come to me off the streets" he brushed past her and back over to his couch to sit down. _

_Elle walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Come on Chuck, give me a chance," she cooed. "Give me one good reason why I should?" he replied, taking another gulp of his drink. She leaned down and whispered in his ear "because if you don't then everyone you care about will never look at you the same way again" Chuck calmly set his drink down and stood up from the couch and turned to face her. "I don't care what people think of me" he replied._

_She walked around the couch and stood in front of him. "We all know that's a lie I mean come on, all you really want is for your dear old dad to look at you and treat you like a human being" Chuck looked away from her but she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "But that's never going to happen is it Chuck?" Chuck wanted so badly to get away from her, Chuck would never admit to this but this girl was actually scaring him a little. "Because your nothing but a worthless son who he blames for killing his wife and you only add on to the reasons whenever you get drunk, bring hookers home and are so high that you don't even know your own name, let alone the hooker you have in bed. But I guess you do ask for names when your screwing right Chuck" Chuck was actually fighting back tears because he knew that what she was saying was all true. And he hated that!_

"_I want a blood test," he finally said. She smiled and released his chin that was now red from the death grip she had on it "I've all ready arranged everything" she smiled._

_~End Flashback~ _

They're drinks had come and Chuck had all ready nursed his down in only two gulps. "You made me take that test three times and each time it came back a match" she gloated "I still think you fixed it" Chuck stated "you saw Bart get blood taken and that blood was immediately taken into the room where the test was being done, you followed the blood the entire time and you watched me have blood taken after the vial had of blood had come" she defended. "I shall forever refuse to believe that you and I are related" he replied.

"Well how about we get down to business?" she said "why not" Chuck replied sarcastically. "You know that doctor that did Bart's autopsy?" she started. Chuck nodded his "well it seems that he's gotten a little too curious about his death and he's been digging around and we can't have that" she said. "So what are you suggesting?" he asked all ready having a feeling "we need to get rid of him," she whispered.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but I'm not sorry for the cliffy because I hope it makes everyone more eager to leave loving reviews. Hope you enjoyed this update and I'll try to get the next update up sooner.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck stared at Elle in shock. Praying that he wasn't right in what he thought Elle was thinking. "You mean killing him…don't you?" Chuck whispered. Elle smiled "what other way is there? I mean we could pay him off but he might stab us in the back or he'll demand more money so the quickest and easiest solution is to just kill him before he figures out the truth" she replied. "I can't believe your asking me to help you kill another person, who hasn't even done anything to you" Chuck said incredulously "yet, but he's getting close and remember that you're an accomplice in this so if I go down, your going down with me" she threatened.

"You can threaten me all you want but I'm not going to help you, not this time" Chuck got up from the booth and Elle's hand snaked out and grabbed his wrist. He turned and looked down at her "then I guess I should give my condolences" she smiled "on what?" Chuck asked, with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach "it seems Blair was just in a horrific accident" she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Chuck leaned forward so that they were practically nose-to-nose "I'll kill you before you can even lay a finger on her" he hissed. "I thought you said you were done killing" she replied "as soon as your cold dead body drops to the ground I will be," he said in a menacing tone.

Elle stood up from the booth and Chuck stepped away from her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear "we are going to walk out of here like a happy young couple in love then we are going to check into our hotel where we shall elaborate more on our plan" she unwrapped her arms from his neck and looped her arm through his. The thought of doing something like this disgusted him.

Against his better judgement Chuck put on a fake smile and in return so did she. They walked out of the bar, arm in arm and hailed a taxi to take them to their hotel, which was still a mystery to him.

Blair put the final touches on her makeup for the day and looked at herself in the mirror. "Showtime" she said to herself. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room where Serena was waiting for her.

Serena looked up from the magazine she was reading and up at Blair. She studied the outfit Blair was wearing and smiled "you look good Blair" she commented "thank you" she twirled around then picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "Lets get going" Serena got up from the bed and followed Blair out of the room.

Chuck and Elle entered the hotel room and Elle closed the door behind him. "What are you planning Elle?" he asked her once they were far enough in the room to not have anyone hear them "Dr. Matthews is here on vacation with his family and they are staying in this exact hotel in the room across from ours" she said "and you plan on doing what exactly?" Chuck asked.

Elle walked passed Chuck and over to the closet. She opened the closet and revealed a safe; she wheeled in the combo and took something out. Chuck couldn't see what it was because she hid it behind her back. "Not 'we' Chuck more like 'you' are going to take this little baby" she moved the thing from behind her back and Chuck saw that it was a tiny car bomb that was as big as a cassette tape.

"I don't even want to know how you managed to get that into the hotel or how you got it all I want you to know is that I'm not going to plant that on his car" Chuck stated. "No matter what you say this will end up on his car whether you do it or not all I'm saying is that I have more then one of these and I can easily get this on any vehicle that Blair just so happens to be driving in. There may be a few more casualties then planned but life goes on," she said sweetly. "Your sick" he said "why thank you" she handed Chuck the bomb and walked past him with a little skip in her stride. Chuck turned to her. "I never agreed to do this" he argued "no, but I know you will. Now his car is the blue Subaru with the license plate number **(whatever New York licensed plate you want)** is parked in the back parking lot and I want you to put the bomb just underneath where the driver's seat is and be sure to make the bomb go off as soon as he starts the engine" she said.

Chuck stuffed the bomb into his jacket and Elle pushed him towards the door. "Remember what I said and don't screw this up Chuck or there will be repercussions" she threatened and closed the door behind him. Chuck stood in the hallway and looked at the room across from the one he was staying in. He felt sick to his stomach to think that as soon as this innocent family started their car to go sightseeing they're lives would be over. With a deep breath Chuck walked to the elevator and waited for it to come up. When the elevator came a man and his family walked out and smiled at him and in return he smiled at him. His heart almost stopped though when he saw that the family stopped in front of the room where Elle said the doctor was staying. This was Dr. Matthew's family.

Before the family could realize he was staring at him he rushed into the elevator and punched in the lobby button. The elevator doors closed in front of him and he leaned against the bars and breathed in deeply. He had just smiled at the family that he was going to kill. It was sickening to think that the family had just smiled at the man who was going to kill them. He couldn't do this he wouldn't do this! But if he didn't Elle would kill Blair and he knew she had resources all over the world that could get the job done and he would surely die without Blair.

The elevators dinged open and Chuck stepped out. He looked around the lobby and saw all the happy couples and families smiling and laughing as they checked in. He wished he could have a happy life like that, but after everything he had done he didn't deserve happiness. He didn't deserve Blair.

Chuck had thought of ending it all hundreds of times but the rational part of his mind was telling him that he was taking the coward's way out and if he did do that he'd be leaving Blair behind and he knew she didn't need that. But she also didn't need him. He was the screw up, the drunk, the druggie who whenever he had a problem would make it go away with a scotch and a joint or two.

When he had himself composed Chuck walked through the lobby and through the doors that led him out onto the parking lot. He walked down the row of cars until he came across the Subaru. When he found the Subaru he stopped and stared at it. The bomb in his jacket felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, his throat was so dry you could strike a match on it and he was sweating so much you could surf down it.

He walked around to the driver's side and looked around, to make sure no one was coming then got down on his hands and knees and looked under the car for the perfect spot to place the bomb. He found the spot right next to the area where the brakes were and took the bomb out of his pocket. Just as he was positioning the bomb he froze. His fingerprints, along with Elle's were all over the bomb and he knew for a fact that the cops would be looking into this and that meant forensics who would find the remains of the bomb and ultimately find his fingerprints and he would be arrested and sent to prison for god knows how long.

Maybe Elle was getting reckless…or maybe she had planned this. Yeah, this had Elle written all over it and he wouldn't be surprised if she was up in their room right now dreaming up all of the ways she was going to spend his money once he was behind bars or worse…how she was going to kill Blair. Somehow Chuck's hearing improved by 1000% and he was able to hear the closing of the hotel door that led out into the parking lot.

Chuck hastily stuck the bomb on the car and shot up from the ground and as casually as he could manage walked away from the car. As he was walking back to the hotel he saw that the family was walking towards their car. Chuck stopped walking and stood in place to watch as the family smiled and laughed at one another as they climbed into the car. He couldn't do this! Chuck raced towards the car and just as the doctor was about to turn the ignition Chuck picked up a rock from the parking lot and chucked it at their back window.

After throwing the rock Chuck ducked behind a car and heard the cursing of the doctor as he got out of the car and walked around to the back of the car to inspect the damage. Chuck could also hear the crying of the children in the back, he hoped he hadn't hit one of them by accident.

The doctor took out his cell phone and Chuck knew right then that he was either calling his insurance company or the police because his property had just been damaged and most likely one or both of his children had been hurt. It seemed like a dumb thing to call in but this had just been an attack on his family and if it had been Chuck's family he probably would've done the same thing.

As the doctor was talking to what Chuck now knew was the police Chuck quickly and quietly snuck away and walked away from the scene and out onto the sidewalk. He took out his cell phone and just as he was about to make a call it went off. He didn't recognize the number but accepted the call anyway.

"Hello?"

"You've just made a big mistake Chuck. Just know that whatever happens next is your own doing" the line went dead and Chuck took the phone away from his ear and stared down at his phone.

In the distant Chuck could hear the blare of sirens and he heard that they were getting closer. He put the phone back in his pocket and hailed a taxi.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

"The airport" he answered.

**A/N: Sorry it took six days to update this and I know I'm really bad when it comes to updating but I do try and this is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I know I do. Your going to have to review people and I wont take only one review for this one, I'm going to at least need three before I update again. And I want to thank my loyal reader ana-12 for continuing to read this and leave positive comments. Thanks again and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Blair and Serena were shopping in their favorite fashion shop for the latest fashions when their phones went off. They took their phones out and saw that it was a blast from Gossip Girl.

Hello upper-eastsiders. This just in Chuck Bass has been spotted boarding his private jet with a skimpy little blond in tow. Now Blair isn't Blond now is she? I guess Chuck isn't as faithful as she thought. Sorry Blair looks like you've been dumped.

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

Blair and Serena stared at the picture that had been taking of the two and sure enough it was of Chuck and a skimpy little blond, a blond that Blair wanted to kill, along with a certain boyfriend of hers who was going to have to have an academy award winning explanation.

"Blair I'm so so-" Blair held up her finger and slammed her phone closed and jammed her phone back into her purse and looked up at Serena. "Your not the one who has to say anything!" Blair stormed off and Serena was tempted to follow her but when Blair was in one of her 'moods' then it was better to stay at least a thousand miles away from her without the impending doom of a screaming Blair.

Chuck's phone went off and he saw that it was a blast from Gossip Girl, AKA Elle. What was she up to? He read the blast and his eyes widened. Blair must be on a raging rampage after reading this, and the picture of him and Elle didn't help anyway.

He put his phone away and hurried out of the airport and into his waiting limo. "The Waldorf residence" he told his driver. The limo driver pulled away from the curb and out onto the street. Chuck took his phone out and dialed in the familiar number.

"Come on Blair pick up," he muttered.

The phone went straight to voicemail and he angrily threw the phone across the limo where it bounced off one of the leather seats.

The limo stopped in front of the Waldorf residence and before the driver could even get around to his door Chuck burst out and practically sprinted up the steps of the building and straight to the elevator that would bring him to Blair's flat. The elevator doors opened and Chuck stepped out.

Dorato was bringing laundry up to Blair's room when she heard the elevator and she turned to find Chuck. "Dorato where's Blair?" he demanded "Mister Chuck, she is up in her room-" Chuck brushed past her and started up the stairs "but she is very upset!" she called after him "of course she is" he said to himself.

Chuck traveled down the hallway and stopped in front of Blair's room. He stood in front of the door and hesitantly lifted his hand. Normally Chuck wouldn't even bother knocking and would instead saunter on in but he didn't want to risk having objects thrown at him. After gathering his nerves Chuck knocked on the door and he actually heard the intake of breath from the other side.

"Who is it?" she asked "its me, open up Blair we need to talk" he replied. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again "Go away Chuck" she said sternly "I'm not going anywhere until I at least get to see your face" he declared. A few moments went by before she unlocked the door and pulled it open. She held the door open and popped her head out "there, you've seen it" just as she was about to close the door he pushed the door open all the way and Blair stumbled backwards. Chuck closed the door behind him and turned to face her.

"We need to talk Blair" he said again "there is nothing to talk about" she turned on her heels and walked over to her full-length mirror and busied herself with her hair. "You and I both know there is and it's going to become a bigger bitch the longer you keep it in" he walked up behind her and attempted to snake his arms around her waist but she wiggled herself out and walked back over to her bed.

"Who is she? Another one of your nameless sluts?" she began. Chuck turned to face her. She turned to face him and she felt the beginning of another round of tears. "I know what it looks like but it is not what you think" he started "not what it looks like? You were spotted with a nameless blond, who I might add for my own benefit looks like a slut, boarding your private jet now explain to me what the two of you were doing and who the hell that slut was?" Chuck's mouth opened and shut like a gaping fish. "Well?" she prompted "I…I…I can't" Blair shook her head in disbelief "believe me Blair I wish to god I could but…" Chuck turned away from her and ran a hand through his hair. "But what Chuck? Slut confidentially" she sneered.

"You have no idea the kind of repercussions that could happen…including this one," he said the last part under his breath. Now Blair was confused. "What are you talking about?" her tone softened now. Chuck turned to face her and a lone tear trailed down his cheek "just know that I love you, and I would do anything for you" he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek "Chuck tell me what's going on" she said, starting to get a little scared. "I can't and please, don't look into this, for me" he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips then walked past her and left her room.

Blair stood stunned at what had just occurred. What could have Chuck Bass so afraid?

Chuck walked out of the Waldorf building and into his waiting limo. "That was only the beginning" Chuck nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that voice. He looked across from him and saw Elle. "How the hell did you get in my limo?" he demanded. "Close the door Chuck" Chuck and Elle had a staring contest and in the end Chuck had to look away and reluctantly closed the door. The limo started up and drove down the road.

"Have you seen the London news?" she asked "I prefer to know what's going on around me" he replied "your going to want to see this" she picked up the remote and turned to the TV on to the correct channel.

A female newscaster was sitting in the studio when a stack of papers in front of her when a smaller screen appeared next to her showing a fellow newscaster.

"And now we're going live to Michelle Broderick in London, England" said the newscaster.

The smaller screen took up the entire TV and showed a woman in her mid thirties in a clear poncho standing a few feet away from an ambulance.

"**Thank you Janet. I'm here in London England a few feet away from where a horrific scene has just taken place. Authorities say that a family of four were the unfortunate victims in what they are deeming a car bombing". **

Pictures of the family came up on the screen and he recognized Dr. Matthews and his family. Oh god she had killed them!

"**Dr. Matthews and his family were apparently vacationing in London for a two week getaway after a long three months of work. It is said that Dr. Matthews and his wife were killed instantly in the explosion and the two young children are in critical condition. Back to you Janet"**

"**Thank you Michelle, we'll have more details on this story later on tonight and now lets move on to the loss of Patrick Swayze"**

Elle turned the television off and looked to Chuck. "I told you I had more then one" she smiled. Chuck stared at the blank television in shock. Elle had just killed the parents of two little girls. They were going to grow up without a mother and father. "You killed them," he said aloud "your acting as if this is the first time" she commented. Chuck finally looked at her and when he looked at her he had the sudden urge to punch that smirk right off her face.

"So…how did things go with Blair?" she asked, changing the subject "how do you think? You put a picture of us boarding my jet and go on about how you're some nameless girl that I'm going to screw. Because of you I could lose the only thing in my life that I hold on to for dear life" he said. "Your going to want to hang on real tight because as I said before there will be repercussions for your actions and that was just the tip of the iceberg" the limo stopped and the driver got out and hurried to their door. As Elle was getting out of the limo she stopped and turned to Chuck. "And be careful with what you say around Blair, because if she sticks her nose in the wrong place I'm going to have to put her down" she got out of the limo and Chuck walked as she swayed down the sidewalk.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes things are going to get really intense soon so don't give up on me yet because things will get even more interesting. You're going to have to really show me the love before I update again so review people because it may be a long…………………………..wait. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Blair sat in her bedroom pondering over what Chuck had said. What was it that he didn't want her to know? Was it the girl? Is that girl blackmailing or something else entirely? All she had was questions but no answers and she intended to get some very important questions answered, starting with whom that girl was. She got up from her bed and picked up her phone and dialed a number.

Chuck entered his loft and walked over to his bar. As he poured himself a drink he heard the ding of the elevator. It was either Serena who had come to bite his head off or Nate who had come to either get high or waster…he preferred it to be Nate.

"If that's you Serena I really don't feel like fighting so please just leave" he said taking a gulp of his drink "then you'll be happy to know its not" that was defiantly not Serena nor Nate. He turned around and saw a man in a gray suit with slightly graying black hair, a gray suit with a black tie and black dress shoes sporting the beginnings of a black eye.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my loft?" Chuck set his glass down and walked over to the man. "Detective Lancaster NYPD, I'd like to ask you a few questions concerning Dr. Matthews and his family" he whipped out a badge and showed him then tucked it back into his back pocket.

"I don't who your talking about" he lied picking his back up and downing the rest down. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Detective Lancaster asked "not in the comforts of my own home" he turned around to face him. "Now if you would mind showing yourself out…" Chuck added "I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere until you answer all my questions, truthfully" Detective Lancaster replied. "As I've told you before I have no clue who you are talking about" Chuck walked over to his couch and sat down. "Well Mr. Bass I think these will tell otherwise" almost like out of thin air he produced a thick yellow envelope and set it down on the coffee table and seated himself on the couch.

"You know the hotel you were staying at has a fantastic new security system and they captured some lovely shots" one by one he pulled out a picture of Chuck walking through the parking lot, stopping next to the Matthews' car, getting down, disappearing from view then reappearing. The pictures then moved on to show him throwing a rock at the back window of the car.

Chuck looked at the assortment of pictures and a different set of emotions traveled across his face "we also found your fingerprints on the bomb that killed them, along with another set of unidentified prints" he added. The detective watched the troubling emotions travel across the young man's face and he stood up from the couch and took out a folded up warrant. "I have a warrant for your arrest Mr. Bass, I'm going to have to take you in" Chuck simply nodded his head and stood up. Detective Lancaster was surprised that Chuck was taking this so well either that or the boy was in shock. He took out a pair of handcuffs and turned Chuck around and placed the handcuffs on his wrist so that his hands were bound behind him.

"Mr. Charles Bass you are under arrest for the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. You have the right to remain silence, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one one will be appointed to you, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. Do you understands these rights I have just told you?" he said "yes" Chuck replied. The Detective led him away from the couch and over to the elevator. Detective Lancaster pressed the lobby button and a few moments later the elevator doors opened and they stepped.

A few moments later the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the lobby where they were bombarded by reporters, video cameras and flashing lights.

"Mr. Bass did you really murder Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?" asked one of the reporters and practically shoved the microphone into his face "no comment" Detective Lancaster pushed Chuck through the crowd and out of the building over to his parked car.

In the shadows of the crowd that had gathered Elle stood smiling at the scene before her. She lifted her camera and snapped a picture of Dr. Lancaster helping a handcuffed Chuck into the back of his car. "Let the games begin" she saved the photo and pocketed her phone and strutted off.

Blair sat in her private investigations office waiting patiently for the investigator. She was buffing her nails when she heard something on the television stationed on the secretary's desk. "I am standing outside Bass Industries **(I don't remember what the name of the building Chuck lives in is called)** where Charles Bass has just been arrested. Mr. Bass is the main suspect in the killings of Mr. and Mrs. Matthews who died in an explosion. There is no other information so far but it has been rumored that Mr. Bass did not act alone in this crime. Another pair of unidentified prints were found and police are looking into this as we speak" "thank you Eric, in other news…" Blair tuned the rest out and sat in shock. Chuck had been arrested for murder? No sure Chuck could be an evil bastard when he put his mind to it but he would never kill anyone.

The investigator finally arrived and Blair practically pulled him into his office. "What seems to be the problem Miss Waldorf?" he asked fixing his suit and tie. "I need you to find out who this woman is" she handed him a close up of the woman with Chuck "that's going to be a little difficult considering you can't really see her face" he replied but instantly regretted it when Blair gave him the deadliest death glare he had ever seen, and that was saying something considering he had had a lot of glares directed at him in his lifetime. "But I'll do my best. Is that all or is there anything else?" he asked "yes as a matter fact there is. As soon as you figure out who she is I want you to follow her every move" she added "of course Miss Waldorf the moment I have anything I'll call you" he opened the door and Blair stepped out of the room. "Just please hurry, I really need this information" Blair said "don't worry, you will" Blair smiled then walked away to the exit.

Chuck stood in the questioning room with his hands cuffed to the table. He had been waiting in this room for what felt like hours but in reality it had only been a few minutes, it was no mystery what was going on, they were trying to sweat him out, make him scared until he would ultimately confess but there really was no point to any of this because he planned on confessing.

The door finally opened and Detective Lancaster and another man walked in and sat down across from him. "Are you sure you don't want your lawyer present?" Detective Lancaster asked again "I'm sure, I all ready plan on confessing. To everything" Chuck replied. The other man who Chuck didn't know the name of, took out a pad of paper and a pen, a camera was situated in front of the one way mirror.

Detective Lancaster and the man walked over to the camera and stood beside it. Detective Lancaster pressed the record button and the confession began.

**A/N Thanks for all the encouraging reviews guys! Next chapter includes Chuck's confession.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Look into the camera and state your name for the record" said Detective Lancaster. Chuck scooted up and cupped his hands on the table and looked straight into the camera. The air coming down from the ventilation whistled in the room and the sounds of footsteps outside the door created a creepy orchestra of noises.

"My name is Charles Bass and I murdered Dr. Matthews and his wife Mrs. Matthews," he stated. "Why did you kill them?" asked the detective. Here was the part that Chuck was having a hard time coming up with. Chuck had lied throughout his entire life. When he was just five years old and his father was out of the city on a business trip Chuck had been playing in his father's bedroom when he discovered a jewelry box wrapped in an expensive white satin scarf placed carefully in the far back of the closet next to his father's extensive dress shoe collection. Normally, if Chuck had been in his father's bedroom when his father had been home his father would have set him on his knee and spanked him till his backside was cherry red. But his father wasn't home and the help was on their lunch break along with his nanny who didn't give a rat's ass about him…

_~Flashback~_

_He pulled the box out and sat down Indian style and set the box down his lap. He ran his fingers along the scarf and it felt like the waves of water that came out of the fountain in the backyard. Very carefully, almost like handling a newborn Chuck pulled the scarf away from the box and laid it across his knee then ever so gently eased the box open and looked inside. Inside the box were all kinds of jewelry that ranged from diamonds to pearls._

_A sudden slamming of the door startled young Chuck and he quickly closed the jewelry box and placed it back into the closet but he couldn't bare to part with the scoff so he folded it up and tucked it away in his trouser pocket. The footsteps of his approaching father echoed down the hallway with each step Chuck's heart hammered up into his throat. _

_Chuck quickly shot out of the room and straight across the hallway into his room where he took off his shoes and climbed into bed where he was suppose to have been taking a nap. The footsteps stopped and he could almost see the look on his father's face when he saw his door open. No one, not even the maid was allowed his father's room unless given permission in advance and if someone did there would be hell to pay._

_He heard the pounding footsteps of his father as he stormed towards his room. Almost like in the horror movies the door handled turned and the door slammed open and resonated off the walls. "Charles Anthony Bass" his father said in a very cold and stern voice. Chuck pulled the covers over his head thinking that maybe if he couldn't see his father his father couldn't see him. That didn't work out. _

_His father walked over to his bed and ripped the blanket off of him. He stared down at him with a menacing glare. "Did you go into my room without my permission?" he asked "n-no sir. I've been asleep like nanny Mia told me to do" Chuck stuttered "then do you mind telling me why my bedroom door was open when I specifically remember closing and locking it before I left last night" he asked taking in account every little move his son made. "I-I think one of the maids went in there to clean" Chuck lied. By the look in his father's eyes he could tell that his father believed him. This was the time when Bart actually believed his son, it would be six years from now that he would begin to question Chuck's honesty._

_~End Flashback~_

That was the first of many times that Chuck lied to his father and the beginning of his extensive collection of scarves.

Apparently Chuck had been silent for quite some time because the detective cleared his throat and spoke "Mr. Bass I asked you a question" the detective said impatiently. "Sorry" Chuck looked back up at the camera and took a relaxing breath "I killed them because Dr. Matthews was looking into my father's death and I couldn't have that. So I followed him and his family to England and waited till the perfect opportunity to make my move" Chuck replied. "Why didn't you want the doctor to look into your father's death?" asked the other detective. Here was the grand finale, the part where he pretty much signed his life away. "Because he would've discovered that I'm the one who killed him. I also confess to killing Barthelmew **(Someone tell me how to spell Chuck's dad full name please because I've forgotten how to spell)** Charles Bass, my father" Chuck looked at the expressions on the detectives' faces and he knew that he had shocked them by confessing to another murder. Triple Homicide. Not all at once but he would be convicted for his father's death as well.

"You do understand that this will be taken as a triple homicide now?" asked the detective "yes sir, I do" Chuck looked down at the table "do you mind telling us why you killed your father?" Detective Lancaster asked. Chuck looked straight into Detective Lancaster's eyes "because I'm a greedy sonofabitch who wanted his father's company" Chuck replied without missing a beat.

Detective Lancaster stopped recording. "I think that's enough," he said. The Detective didn't know what it was but something was itching at him that something wasn't right about this case and whenever he had an itch it normally started a chain of repercussions. Good and bad.

The door opened and two police officers strode in. "We have to take Mr. Bass back to his cell now" the officer who looked to be in his late twenties said "yeah all right" Detective Lancaster replied still pondering over what had made his infamous 'itch' itch. The two officers walked over to Chuck and unlocked his handcuffs, Chuck stood up from the table and they told him to place his hands against the wall where they re-cuffed him and led him out of the room.

Detective's Lancaster's partner looked at him and saw that he had on his thinking face. "What are you thinking Greg?" he asked. Detective Lancaster looked at his partner and replied, "something doesn't feel right Joshua, and I'm going to figure out what" Detective Lancaster walked out of the room and his partner followed him out.

Chuck walked back into his cell and the officers shut and locked the bars behind him. He turned to face them "you still haven't given me my one phone call" he stated. One of the officers sighed and pulled a quarter out of his pocket and unlocked the door and with his hand on the back of Chuck's neck he led Chuck over to the phones and stood behind him as he Chuck dropped the quarter into the phone and dialed the only number he really needed to call.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Blair's phone went off and, thinking that it was another blast, quickly pulled it out and saw that it was an unknown number. She accepted the call and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she asked uncertainly "hey Blair" said a very familiar dark voice "Chuck? Where are you calling from the number on my phone was unknown?" she asked. "Yeah listen Blair I'm at the police station and this is my one phone call so I'm going to make it good" Chuck took a breath and Blair waited in anticipation of what he was going to say. "No matter what happens just know that I love you and I want you to live a full happy life, get married, have a few kids then grow old with the love of your life. Goodbye Blair, maybe in the next life things will work out for the better" before Blair could get another word in the line went dead and she brought the phone away from her ear and looked down at it in shock. Live a full happy life? Her life wouldn't be happy unless Chuck was in it, that much she knew.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chuck put the phone back on the hook and turned to face the officer. "You can bring me back to my cell now" he said. The officer led Chuck back into his cell where he took the handcuffs off once Chuck was a safely behind the bars, in case he tried to attack them or something then walked away. Chuck watched the officer go then sulked over to one of the benches and sat down. He laid his head in his hands and sighed.

"Goodbye Blair, I'm going to miss you," he said to an empty cell room.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that you send more loving reviews! Sorry for any errors I might have made. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chuck lay sprawled out on the bench in his cell, not caring about all of the asses that had been seated here or what type of germs he was currently lying on. He had counted all the bars that aligned his cell the first hour he had been in the cell, and only ten minutes ago he had read all of the death threats that had been carved into the bench.

A loud banging on the door made him jump and almost roll off the bench. Chuck tilted his head back and saw an upside down officer glaring at him. "You have a visitor," he grumbled, "I thought I wasn't allowed visitors?" Chuck questioned, "she persuaded us" the door to the holding cells open and Chuck heard the clinking of heels against the concrete floor.

The guard moved aside to reveal none other than Elle. Elle turned to the guard and put on her best flirtatious smile. "Would you mind giving us some alone time? I promise we'll behave" she ran her hand down the guard's covered chest but you could tell by his face that he was affected. Chuck scoffed in disgust. Once again Elle was working her charm to get what she wanted.

"You have five minutes" he stuttered "can't we have ten? Chuck and I have some serious things to discuss" she tucked a stray curl of blond hair behind his ear and the guard actually shivered, shivered can you believe that? "I'll be outside" he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Once he was gone Elle turned to Chuck who got up from the bench and walked over to her. "What are you doing here Elle?" he asked "I just came to visit my favorite brother" she replied "I'm your only brother and we dream of killing of each other" Chuck retorted. "Your right what I really wanted to see was the great Chuck Bass in a cage" she took out her phone and aimed it at Chuck "say cheese" Chuck glared in reply and she snapped the shot. She looked at the shot and smiled. "Oh this is going right into the scrapbook" she beamed.

"Cut the crap Elle, why are you here?" Chuck demanded. The smile on Elle's face was gone in a blink of an eye and replaced with a frown. "Your little girlfriend is sticking her nose where it doesn't belong and I told you that if that happens I'll have to put her down" she said coldly "what are you talking about?" Chuck asked. "Seems Blair has her investigator looking into me and luckily he's not the sharpest tool in the shed so even if I did lay down a crumb a blind and senseless mouse would find it before he did" she stated. "I told her not to look into it" Chuck turned away from her and ran a hand through his all ready messy hair. "Well apparently she didn't get the message because now I'm having to have all of my information moved" Chuck turned to face her.

"She wont find anything I swear just leave her alone" Chuck begged "you can swear all you want but the truth of the matter is Blair is relentless and she wont stop until she gets what she wants, she's kind of like me in a way only I usually want someone dead" Chuck gripped the bars and stared down at the concrete floor where splatters of blood could be seen. "Plant evidence," he muttered, "what was that?" she asked. Chuck looked up at her with his glare firmly in place "I said plant evidence. Evidence of someone else" he said through gritted teeth. She tapped her chin in thought then a smile crawled onto her mouth. "That's perfect. I'll make it someone young, tan, blond and we can't have a good cover without the complicated past, I'm thinking abuse from the evil stepfather" she said and looking at him as if he would give her another brilliant suggestion. "You disgust me," he said in revulsion. "So you've told me many times, come on Chuck get a new a line, that ones getting old" she walked up to the cell until she was practically pressed against the bar, she leaned in and whispered in Chuck's ear.

"I'm still going to kill her" Chuck's eyes widened and he could feel the smile on Elle's face. She leaned back and patted Chuck on the cheek, he was still in shock from what she said that he didn't even feel her acid touch to his skin "it was a nice try though" she added in a disgustingly sweet voice "see you in court Chuck" she turned on her black heels and strutted out of the room. When the door slammed shut Chuck snapped out of his shocked state.

"ELLE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blair was stumbling down the streets after drowning herself in alcohol at VICTROLA after her investigator had called her and told her he was at a dead end; meaning he had nothing. She had gone to VICTROLA to drown her sorrows away and she had succeeded, before she looked over at the stage and remembered when she had strip teased for Chuck. That's when she decided to go home.

She had tried hailing a taxi but she was no Serena so none of them stopped for her so she was forced to walk. Little did she know that she was being tailed by a black car, that had no significance other then there wasn't any license plate or serial number on the car whatsoever had been following her since she had left VICTROLA with Elle behind the wheel.

It hadn't taken much brain-power to figure out where Blair would be; her boyfriend had been arrested and said boyfriend owned a nightclub that was known for dirty dancing, drugs and wide varieties of alcohol.

As Blair was crossing the street Elle pulled on her black sweatshirt's hood, revved the engine then gunned it straight for Blair. The blinding lights and the screeching tires was all Blair saw and heard the car rammed into her side and she flipped through the air before ramming into the gravel of the road with a sickening thud.

Gravel was imbedded in her hands legs and arms. The back of her skull had cracked causing blood more blood to form around her, her right leg was twisted at an odd angle and she had various cuts and bruises all along her body, including a long cut that went from the hip that had hit the car up to her side. And she was out cold.

Elle sped off and almost in slow motion people ran to Blair's side and someone brought out their cell phone and dialed 911.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Serena climbed out her taxi and just as she was walking towards the door of the building she lived in she heard the screeching of tires and she looked in the direction she thought the noise was coming from in time to see someone get by hit by a speeding car.

People rushed to the victims side and being curious and wanting to see if the victim was all right which she doubted they were hurried over to the growing crowd and pushed her way to the front. She froze and stood with her mouth open when she saw who the victim was. Blair.

Serena rushed to her fallen friend's side and checked her neck for a pulse while being gentle not to move her because she knew that it was not a good idea to move a person that had just been hit by a speeding car. She was relieved when she found a pulse, but it was very weak.

Serena pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. She brought the phone to her ear and waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"911, emergencies what is your emergency?" asked a female officer.

"My friend was just hit by a car and she's in really bad shape, her pulse is really slow and I don't know what to do" she sobbed "okay calm down mame, just tell me what your name is and where you are and we'll have an ambulance sent" the officer said calmly.

"My name is Serena Vanderwoodsen and I'm in the middle of Broadway and Main" she said having to look at the street names because she had forgotten where she lived due to the traumatic moment going on. "Don't worry Ms. Vanderwoodsen, an ambulance is on its way, just stay on the line with me until they arrive" the officer advised "okay" Serena gently grasped Blair's scraped up hand and gently rubbed it to maybe help Blair know that she wasn't alone.

Three minutes later an ambulance appeared and Blair was loaded into the back along with Serena who refused to let her friend out of her sight.

**A/N: Hope you liked this update and I hope you leave me some loving reviews because I wont update until you do.**


	12. Chapter 12

Serena sat in the waiting room with Eleanor who was currently calling Blair's father and telling him that he needed to get down here now because Blair had been in an accident. Serena hadn't said a word since Blair had been rolled into surgery. The doctors said she was probably in shock and if Serena would talk she would agree with them.

She knew that Blair had made enemies over the years, too many to count in fact but not one of them had tried to kill her before. The only insane one that she could think of right now was Georgina but she was sure that Gossip Girl would have been all over the return of Georgina Sparks, but maybe this was an arrival she had missed.

When the double doors opened Eleanor and Serena looked up expectantly at the doctor but their eyes widened when they saw blood on his blue scrubs. "Family of Blair Waldorf?" he asked. "That's us," said Eleanor. The doctor walked over to the women and he motioned for them to sit back down. This was usually the kind of thing a doctor does when they have bad news.

"How is my daughter doctor?" asked Eleanor "when Blair was brought in she had one ruptured lung caused by one of her broken ribs which was a total of three broken ribs, her right leg is broken in four places, the back of her skull was cracked but we managed to fix that and she has a slight concussion" said the doctor "is she going to be all right?" asked Serena, asking the question that Eleanor wasn't going to ask. The doctor looked down at the floor and suddenly became very interested in the black and white tiles "doctor!" Eleanor exclaimed, becoming quite alarmed by the doctor's avoidance of the question.

He looked back up at the two women in front of him and sighed. He hated giving people the bad news, they say it becomes easier overtime but that is a downright lie, it never becomes easier. Seeing the sorrow and grief overcome the family made him want to punch himself out because he had caused that look with a single sentence. After a deep breath he spoke.

"She fell into a coma and we don't know when or if she's going to wake up"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chuck paced his cell, everyone once in a while glancing at the door to see if he had anymore 'visitors'. His nerves were on end thinking about Blair being the target of that psychotic bitch! He knew he should have just taken her out when he could but now it was too late and she had so much dirt on him that she could bury him alive with it, and she in fact was.

Because of Chuck Blair's life was in danger and if he wasn't behind bars he would take Blair someplace safe and then he would get the best security guards he could find to protect her while he went on an Elle hunt. If Elle so much as touched Blair he was going to tear her limb from limb, make a fire with her limbs then dance like a mad man around the ashes.

The door to the cell room opened and the officer from earlier led a teary eyed Serena over to his cell. A crying Serena was not something Chuck needed right now because if Serena was sobbing like she was now then something serious had to be going on and with Blair's life being threatened it most likely had to do with that.

"You have five minutes" Serena nodded and the officer walked out the door and closed the door behind him. "Serena what's wrong, is Blair okay?" Chuck asked as he walked over to the cell. Serena burst into even more tears and she walked over to Chuck and leaned her head against the cool bars. "Serena tell me what's wrong!" Chuck demanded. Serena looked up at him and took in a shaky breath.

"I was just about to enter my building when I heard the screeching of tires so I looked to the sound and saw Blair being hit by a car" Serena burst into even more tears at the recollection of Blair flying through the air. "Is she okay?" Chuck asked, knowing that by the way Serena was acting she was most defiantly not okay "the doctor say that her chances of waking up are very low and when I asked for an exact percentage they said 10-1 and her chances of never waking up were much, much higher" Serena sobbed. "She's in a coma," Serena said looking up into the beginning of tearful eyes that belonged to Chuck.

Chuck stumbled away from her and leaned his head against the other side of the cell. "No" he breathed. An image of Blair lying broken on the side of the road entered his mind and he slammed his fists against the bars causing a sharp pain to flair up from the bones in his hand to the bones in his shoulders but he didn't even notice as he continued banging his now rapidly bleeding knuckles against the bars all the while shouting no at the top of his lungs.

He was in such a state that he didn't hear or feel as three guards ran into the room, unlocked his cell door, ran inside and it actually took all three of them to pry him away from the bars and over to the bench where they handcuffed his hands together and one of them got to work bandaging his bleeding knuckles while two of them held him down by the shoulders so he wouldn't try to get up.

All the while Serena stood in shock and sympathy. She knew that Chuck loved Blair but she had no idea how far that love really went.

Once the officers were done bandaging Chuck's hands they cuffed his right hand to one of the bars next to the bench then cleaned up the mess and left. The officers tried to get Serena to leave but she was persistent on staying, stating that she needed to help Chuck cool down. They reluctantly allowed her to enter the cell and told her that she needed to stay at the far end of the cell so as to not allow the prisoner any chance of hurting her which Serena would have laughed at if the situation wasn't so serious.

Serena stood on the far side of the cell and watched as Chuck breathed heavily and every once in a while would startle Serena when an image of Blair all bloodied and dying would enter his mind he would slam his free wrist down onto the bench making his hand bleed further.

"Did you see who did it?" he finally asked "no, all I saw was a black car" she replied, leaving out the words 'hitting Blair and driving off' because that would most likely set him off again. Chuck brought his free hand to his face and covered his tearing eyes. "This is all my fault" Chuck whispered but Serena was able to hear him. She wanted to go over to Chuck and hug him but even though she knew that on a normal basis Chuck would never physically hurt her she wasn't entirely sure Chuck was in his right place of mind right now. So she settled to soothe him with words. "It wasn't your fault Chuck, its not like you were driving the car that hit her" she soothed.

"I pretty much was driving that car Serena" Chuck began, now no longer caring if he revealed the truth. He would gladly give his life to save Blair's if that meant Elle would never harm her in any way ever again. "Would do you mean Chuck?" Serena asked, unconsciously moving forward "I told her not to look into it but she wouldn't listen and now she's lying in a hospital bed most likely dying from my carelessness" Chuck looked up at Serena with waterfalls of tears falling from his eyes.

Now she was concerned, Chuck was making it sound like he had hired someone to take care of Blair. She gasped. "Chuck you didn't…" Chuck looked away from her "I thought you loved her and then you go and get some killer to take her out because you didn't want her to discover something" maybe Chuck really was guilty of the crimes he had been arrested for.

Chuck turned to her in confusion and understanding. "Wait, Serena I didn't hire some contract killer to take Blair out but I might as well have because I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to. I've all ready tried to protect Blair by confessing to crimes that I'll admit I did have a part in but I didn't work alone Serena. I love Blair with all my being and she's also my weakness. I didn't do as she said so she's punishing me by taking away the only person I've ever loved!" Chuck shouted the last part and Serena stared at Chuck in shock.

"What have you gotten yourself into Chuck?" she asked backing away from him. "You remember that long trip to London I took and no one heard from me for a good three months?" Chuck asked "yeah?" Serena asked, wondering where he was going with this "lets just say that Bart's death was planned during those months" Chuck said " in the beginning she said that the only way to get my dad to even consider giving me a chance at the company was if he had an experience that was so traumatic he wouldn't be able to blink without remembering the 'accident'" he put air quotes around the word accident. "But that later turned into murder because she claimed that sooner or later he would see the light and take the opportunities that were once mine away and I was so drunk that I actually agreed with her" Chuck looked up at Serena and watched horror and realization dawn upon her. "You killed Bart," she said, now leaning back against the bars.

"I wanted to confess so many times but she kept bringing up the past and threatening to take Blair away from me if I ever told anyone. But along the way I discovered some things about her that she didn't want anyone to know" Chuck smiled at the memory all the dirt he had on Elle. "Who is 'she' Chuck" Serena asked "'she' is my half-sister who will do whatever it takes to my life a living hell" Chuck replied.

**A/N: Now Serena knows the truth, well not the whole story but she will soon enough now review if you want to see what happens next!**


	13. Chapter 13

"You're half sister?" asked Serena in disbelief "yeah, apparently old dad couldn't keep it in his pants" Chuck retorted. "Why are you telling me all this?" Serena asked. Chuck stood up from the bench but his movements were limited to standing in a stance/hunch because of his wrist handcuffed to the cell bars. "Because you're the only person in this moment of time that I can trust and I'm not going to let Elle win. What I want you to do is go to Blair's investigator and tell him to research the name Elle Amelia Nepter, Elle's been using the alias Tonya Bishop because she figures that a dead girl she killed I might add could be used for more then one purpose. Tell him that he'll come across a file that will be marked as a blank file and it may look like nothing special but it is. You see Elle has coded all her information and all the information of the people who work for her in codes, codes that can only be decoded with the master key, which she never lets out of her sight so your going to have to find a back door" Chuck instructed.

"Codes? Backdoors? Chuck tell me what the hell is going on with you?" Serena demanded. Chuck sighed in aggravation "I've all ready told you I didn't play by her rules so she's punishing me by hurting Blair and I'm pretty sure that if she catches on to what I'm planning now she'll take you and the investigator out as well" Chuck sat back down and leaned his head against the bars. "So your saying that your homicidal half-sister is out there killing people who find out too much and now she's cleaning up the mess that you made" Serena summed up. "Yes" Chuck said, a little surprised that she had gotten all that "and now that you've told me and I do go talk to Blair's investigator I'm putting myself in danger, or more like your putting me in danger" Serena added. "Yes all right Serena but if I've told you this much I might as well tell you the rest" Serena was amazed that there was more to this story, what next, he tells her whole life is really a television series that was based off a book?

"What more do you have to tell me? Because I don't know if I can handle anymore revelations at this point" said Serena. "If you do this, then her information along with her workers isn't the only information you'll find. After Elle and I killed my father she came up with this idea that I thought could help her with her addiction to murder but it only made it grow" Chuck said with a faraway look in his eyes. "You see Elle and I lived for Gossip, you could say we practically breathed it, there wasn't a single rumor that we didn't know about. One day Elle comes to me with this flyer she had found advertising websites that were up for sale and she told me she had bought one and that she had big plans, I just didn't realize how big until her first blast…" Chuck looked up at Serena and he saw the recognition "wait a minute, are you saying that your…" now that she thought about it it all made sense. "Yeah, you're looking at Gossip Girl, or at least Co-Gossip Girl. I hate that name because everyone thinks that Gossip Girl is a girl and they never even consider that just maybe a guy is behind the whole thing, I'm not mind you but still I gather a lot of information that is easier to come by then you think" Chuck realized he was rattling on and stopped. "Sorry, this is just the first time I've talked to anyone about it" Chuck apologized. Serena stood in shock.

"Your telling me that all these years you and your crazy half-sister have been making the upper-east Gossip Central and making everyone's life hell and on the side are murderers who kill for kicks? Just when I thought I had heard it all you spring this on me" said Serena thinking back on all the trouble Gossip Girl had made for her and her friends. "Look, I'm not proud of it okay? The only reason I kept it up was because she had so many lives on the tip of her fingers, lives of people I happen to care about that she could make disappear in a snap" Serena turned her back on him and looked out through the bars.

"Please Serena can you put your hatred for me aside and help me stop Elle before anyone else gets hurt? I am begging you Serena you're all I got and I can't go to the police because I know for a fact that there are more dirty cops here that are giving Elle information than I count. Take that officer that just walked you in, one touch from Elle and he's wrapped around her little finger. I need your help" Chuck begged. Serena stood staring at the floor for a long period of time. The static buzz of the lights in the room went off when an unfortunate fly met its end.

"If I do this, you give me all the information you can on my father" Serena said. Chuck looked down and bit his bottom lip. Serena turned to face him and Chuck could feel her penetrating gaze on him so he looked up when he could bare it no longer. "Serena I-" Serena took a step towards him and Chuck stood his ground when she stopped in front of him and stared him down. "Don't give me that bull Chuck I know you have information and even if you don't you can find it because you said it yourself information is easy to come by. Do this for me and I'll help you" Chuck closed his eyes and looked away from her "you might not like what you find" he warned her "I don't care, I want to know" he looked back to her and held his hand out. Serena took his un-handcuffed hand and shook it. "You have a deal," he said.

The officer came back into the room and Serena dropped Chuck's hand and stepped back to the cell bars. The officer walked over to the cell and opened the door. "Your times up" he informed her "okay" Serena made her way to the door when she was one foot out the door she turned to Chuck "remember what I said Serena, you might not like what you find" Chuck told her. Serena looked away from Chuck and walked out of the room with the officer.

Chuck sat back down on the bench and flexed his injured knuckles. Chuck suddenly froze and looked up at the far left corner of the room where a security camera was. He stood up from the bench and went as far as the chain on the handcuffs would allow him. "Listen up Elle, I have a little surprise for you. Your not the only one who can play dirty so you'd better watch yourself because there's a reason, aside from the drugs, alcohol along the hookers that I was the black sheep in the family. You can run but you can't hide from your past Elle because even though I'm in a cage you can't cage the wrath of Chuck Bass so watch your back because when you least suspect it I'm going to sneak up on you and show you how far I'm willing to go to bring you down. After all, you learned from the best of bluffs" Chuck reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a ring of keys and a small flask of whiskey that he had pick-pocketed from one of the guards that had handcuffed him.

"See you around Elle" Chuck flicked the cap of the flask open and shot the flask along with the gushes of whiskey up into the air that made contact with the lighting systems and a large zap filled the room before all of the lights in the room in a chain reaction popped out. **(I know this is one of the most ridiculous thing and also very unlikely of actually being able to do but I wanted this moment so I did it. I'm the writer so ha!)**

At the sound of the popping four officers piled into the room with flashlights and shined the lights into the cell but were astonished when they found the cell to be empty. Two of the officers went inside the cell to look and looked around the cell for Chuck and when one of them shined the flashlight on Chuck he jumped down from the high top of the cell and proceeded to knock the officers out. The other two officers rushed into the cell to help their fallen officers but Chuck surprised them when he brought out the two fallen officer's stun guns and stunned both of the officers down.

Once all of the officers were out cold Chuck walked out of the cell locked the door behind him. Before Chuck left he turned to look at the fallen officers. "Sorry guys but I can't go to prison" Chuck turned and was caught off guard when someone's butt end of their gun met his face. Chuck stumbled back and hit his back against the cell and slumped down where he blacked out.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is confusing but I wanted to get this moving a little bit faster so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review if you want to know what the heck is going to happen to Chuck and Blair.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chuck woke up with a massive headache and his mouth was filled with blood from his broken nose and blood that ran from his chin all the way down to his dress shirt. He groaned and spit the blood out of his mouth that landed on the concrete floor in front of him. He tried to move his arms but he found his hands were cuffed behind his back and he was seated in the metal interrogation chair.

"I wasn't aware cops were allowed to hit the suspect when they've all ready been detained" Chuck coughed and spit out another mouthful of blood. "You're really screwing up your case Chuck. Your trials this Thursday and now I'll have to add on assault to three officers of the law" said Detective Lancaster who slapped Chuck's file in front of him on the metal interrogation table.

"I all ready know I'm going to prison for a long, long time the only thing I did was make my case more interesting" Chuck retorted. Detective Lancaster walked around the table and stood in front of Chuck and leaned down so they were face to face. "I want to help you Chuck, I really do but you have got to lose your Texas sized ego" he said "why do you want to help me when you're the one who arrested me in the first place? And I seem to remember you were pretty cocky yourself" Chuck smirked.

Detective Lancaster backed away from Chuck and sat down on the table. "I know you didn't work alone Chuck, the crimes you've been convicted of were a two guy job at least so help yourself out and tell me who your partner is and maybe, just maybe I can get the judge to cut you a deal" Detective Lancaster bargained. "I worked alone Detective, no one but me and the bomb I used to blow that family's car to smithereens" Chuck's skin was itching from the dried blood and he was dying to get a washcloth and wash the blood away before he went mad of the irritation on his skin. Detective Lancaster sighed and flipped Chuck's file open.

"You were seen entering the hotel with a blond female, late teens, Caucasian around 5'5 with a lean build and you were also seen with the same blond twenty minutes before arriving at the hotel at a bar called The Rose" the detective read off the description of Elle and Chuck came up with a story off the top of his head. "I wanted to have a little fun before the fireworks happened" Chuck replied. Detective Lancaster wasn't buying it, even with the boy's reputation for drugs, alcohol and women.

"What's her name Chuck?" the detective asked "I prefer not to tell you the names of the women I sleep with, confidentially, you understand" Chuck had to hold in the mental shiver he was giving himself by talking about Elle like that. "I have a pretty good feeling that this girl is your partner and I want to know her name" he repeated "I'll tell you her name when a purple pidgin comes in and takes a dump on my head" Chuck said "so you admit that she's your partner?" the Detective persisted "bed partners, yes crime partners no" Chuck didn't want to mess with the detective's head but he had all ready learned the hard way that not doing as Elle told him was like signing a death warrant and he had all ready signed too many of those.

The detective was becoming frustrated with Chuck. Why wouldn't the boy talk? He was trying to help him but he just kept smart-assing him. The door opened and his partner, Detective Williams entered and walked over to Detective Lancaster and whispered in his ear. "There's something I think you should see" Detective Williams straightened his back and Detective Lancaster stood up from the table.

"I'll be right back and don't try another disappearing act" Detective Lancaster and his partner walked towards the door and Chuck replied "oh darn and I wanted to try my grand finale" he looked at the Detectives and smirked. The two Detectives walked out of the room and Lancaster locked the interrogation room behind him with the key that he had asked for from the chief.

"What is it that you need me to see?" asked Lancaster. Williams and Lancaster turned a corner and Williams stopped and opened the security room. "The answers you've been looking for" they walked into the room and Lancaster closed the door behind them. "The camera in the holding cell room managed to catch this piece of footage" Williams sat down in front of the controls and rewound a tape that was in the VCR, which should be updated to a DVD player but the station had failed to do so, "this was five minutes before Mr. Bass' attempted escape" Williams pressed play and Lancaster leaned forward to see the screen better.

It showed a young leggy blond entering the holding cell room. Chuck got up from the bench and a conversation started. A little bit later Chuck walked across the cell and a second passed before Chuck started banging his fist against the cell bars. Police officers rushed into the room and pried Chuck away from the bars and set him down on the bench where they handcuffed his hand to the bar cells.

"I'm going to fast forward a little till we get to the part I wanted to show you" Williams fast-forwarded till it reached the part he was looking for. "Chuck you didn't…" said the young blond. Chuck looked away from her and the blond went on a rampage, saying that she thought he loved her then he goes and takes her out before she can discover something which peaks Lancaster's interest.

"Wait, Serena I didn't hire some contract killer to take Blair out but I might as well have because I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to. I've all ready tried to protect Blair by confessing to crimes that I'll admit I did have a part in but I didn't work alone Serena. I love Blair with all my being and she's also my weakness. I didn't do as she said so she's punishing me by taking away the only person I've ever loved!" Chuck shouted.

"It gets better," said Williams looking up at Lancaster then back at the screen. "What have you gotten yourself into Chuck?" asked the girl, they now knew was called Serena "You remember that long trip to London I took and no one heard from me for a good three months?" Williams had officially found something. Serena replied that she did and Chuck continued. "Lets just say that Bart's death was planned during those months" they had him now " in the beginning she said that the only way to get my dad to even consider giving me a chance at the company was if he had an experience that was so traumatic he wouldn't be able to blink without remembering the 'accident'" Chuck put air quotes around the word accident. "But that later turned into murder because she claimed that sooner or later he would see the light and take the opportunities that were once mine away and I was so drunk that I actually agreed with her" so Chuck's partner was a girl and it was most likely the girl that he had been seen with prior the accident.

Serena came to the realization that Chuck had killed his father and Chuck looked down in shame. "I wanted to confess so many times but she kept bringing up the past and threatening to take Blair away from me if I ever told anyone. But along the way I discovered some things about her that she didn't want anyone to know" Chuck added. . "Who is 'she' Chuck" this is the answer that Lancaster had been waiting for. "'She' is my half-sister who will do whatever it takes to my life a living hell" Chuck's half sister? That was defiantly not the answer Lancaster had been expecting.

Lancaster Later found out that Chuck's half sister was named Elle Amelia Nepter but she had been using the alias Tonya Bishop, stolen from a dead girl that Elle had apparently killed. They also found out that Chuck had given more information on Elle to Serena to give to Blair's private investigator.

"Good work Williams" Lancaster wrote down the basic important information then walked out of the room and back towards the interrogation where he had left Chuck.

Lancaster entered the interrogation room and was not surprised to See Chuck doing his best to lounge in the metal chair, but was having little success with his handcuffed hands. "I see your still here" he said retaking his seat on the table "and miss out on another lovely chat from you?" Chuck said sarcastically "see you still have that sense of humor of yours but lets see if your humor is still there when I tell you what I just found out" said Lancaster.

"I just got back from watching a security tape of you and your friend Serena and what I found out was a little shocking" Chuck didn't want to look weak in front of Detective Lancaster so he stared at him defiantly. "Apparently I was right in my assumption that you had a partner but what I didn't expect was the extension of the relationship" Lancaster got up from the table and walked behind Chuck's chair. "So she's your half-sister that has been blackmailing you and threatening to kill Blair who I assume is your girlfriend if you came forward and told the police what you and her did" Lancaster summarized. "I lied, I didn't want Serena to know I was guilty so I came up with an elaborate story that I prayed she would believe" Chuck knew he was caught but he was going to put up a good fight.

"Stop with the lies Chuck, I know the truth now" Lancaster walked around the chair and stood in front of Chuck who was looking anywhere but at him. "I can help you Chuck, I want to help you but even though I know this now you still need to talk to me, tell me where I can find Elle Amelia Nepter" Chuck finally looked into Lancaster's eyes and Lancaster saw a broken man, a man who was on the brink to losing everything and who had seen a lot of hard times.

"No one can help me, I've dug a hole so deep that I am drowning in it and no one, not even you can pull me out" Chuck stated. Lancaster was taken aback by the sudden change in demear in the young man in front of him. "Let me try" Lancaster begged, "you try and you die that's what happened to the Matthews family" Chuck replied "why exactly did Elle kill Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?" asked Lancaster hoping that Chuck would tell him "by doing exactly what your doing; trying to find the truth so please I don't want any more people to die because of me so I am begging you to let this go and stop looking" Chuck pleaded "I can't do that Chuck" Chuck sighed in aggravation and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you have a death wish? You may think you'll be able to handle her but you can't! She has connections everywhere, even in this very station so don't think she'll have a hard time getting to you" Chuck pointed out "just tell me what you know Chuck and whatever happens next I'll face head on" Chuck looked back at him and his Adams Apple bobbed up and down.

"If I tell you this you have to promise me that you'll put security on Blair Waldorf's hospital room with only the people that would give their lives to save you" Chuck bargained "I'll get my best man on that" Lancaster promised. "You might want to sit down then because I can promise you this is going to be a long story" Chuck said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chuck took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "Where do you want me to start?" Chuck asked looking back up at Detective Lancaster "start wherever you feel like" he replied. "Okay, I guess this whole thing really started during the blood tests…"

_~Flashback~_

_Chuck watched the doctor take the blood from his dad, who thought that the blood test was to see if he had hemolytic anemia, but in reality it was really for a paternal test. Chuck had paid off his dad's doctor to fake the hemolytic anemia test that had been a pretty easy choice of testing considering his dad's medical past. _

_Once the blood was taken the doctor took the sample and marked the blood as Barthomeowl Bass'. He handed the vial over to the nurse and Chuck, with a few words to his dad followed the nurse out and down to the room where they were taking Elle's blood. The nurse and him entered the room where Elle and another paid off doctor was waiting to take the blood. Chuck had given him strict instructions to not perform any test that he was present for and to not accept anything from Elle or he would have to start looking for a new positing in the working world. _

"_Finally you're here, you know how long I've been sitting in anticipation?" Elle asked sarcastically "just take the blood" Chuck said, ignoring Elle's comment. The doctor nodded and stood up from the stool he was sitting on; he picked up an empty syringe and the rubber tubing and walked over to Elle. _

"_You're going to feel a slight prick and I'm afraid this is going to sting a little" the doctor rubbed rubbing alcohol onto Elle's right forearm where the rubber tubing was wrapped around her upper arm. "Just get it over with all ready I have an appointment in an hour and I can't afford to be late," Elle said impatiently._

_The doctor took the cap off the needle and pulled the stool over to him, sat down and slid the needle into a plump vein. Blood started pumping into the syringe and Chuck stood and watched until the doctor had collected enough blood and unwrapped the tubing from around her upper arm and placed a cotton ball on the area where the needle had gone and taped the cotton ball down with medical tape._

"_There you go," said the doctor. Elle stood up from the examining table and the doctor handed the vial of marked blood belonging to Tonya Bishop over to the nurse who was waiting with Bart's blood_

"_How long till we get the results?" Chuck asked "we'll have the blood put on rush delivery so it should only be an hour or two" _**(I know it is usually longer but I am hurrying things along) **_"well then while you guys are waiting for the results I have a meeting to get to so I'll be going now" Elle made an attempt to leave the room but Chuck grabbed her arm and she turned to him "your not leaving my sight until the results come back" he stated. Elle sighed dramatically then nodded her head "fine Chuck and just to give you even more control over me I'll hand over my bathroom privileges as well" she smiled. Chuck let go of her arm disgusted and turned to the doctor who appeared to be waiting for another order. _

"_Remember what I said, this is to remain discreet, if I hear anyone even mention a blood test I will have your ass thrown out of the medical profession faster then you can blink" the doctor vigorously nodded and Chuck turned back to Elle and the nurse "same goes with you" he stated. The nurse nodded and hurried out of the room. _

"_You should probably get back to your dad, he's probably wondering where you are" said Elle "no, I all ready told you, you are not leaving my sight so anyone I go you go, got it?" he said "sir yes sir" she replied with a mocking salute. "We'll be in the waiting room" Chuck said and exited the room with Elle trailing behind him. _

_~2 hours later~_

_Chuck and Elle sat in the waiting room waiting impatiently for the results. "I missed my appointment, do you know how long it's going to take until I can book another one? A whole year!" she said outraged "your nails will survive and I'm pretty sure I did the whole staff a favor by making you miss your precious appointment" Chuck retorted._

_The door opening interrupted Elle's retort. Bart's doctor looked around the room and when he spotted the younger Mr. Bass he walked over to him with a file in his hands. "Would you like for me to tell you the results here or in my office?" the doctor asked "in your office" Chuck replied. The doctor turned and Elle and Chuck followed him down the hallway to his office where they sat down across from him._

"_We ran the test several times Mr. Bass and it came up the same each time. Ms. Bishop's and Mr. Bass' bloods are a match," the doctor said. Elle smiled and turned to Chuck who sat in shock. "Your positive your people didn't make a mistake?" he asked desperately "I'm positive Mr. Bass. I watched the entire process and each time it came up with same result; Elle is your half-sister," the doctor concluded "do the test again" Chuck said, refusing to believe what he was hearing. _

_~End Flashback~_

"I made her take that damn test three times and each time it mocked me by telling me that that incarnation of the devil was my step-sister" Chuck said. "Why were you so against having a step-sister? Before all of this happened?" asked Lancaster. "I didn't want to have to deal with another person in my life who looked down on me and expected me to be something that I'm not and also because I would have to deal with the fact that my father slept with another woman only a few months after my mother's death" Chuck replied dejectedly.

"When did you and Elle decide to kill your father?" asked Lancaster, changing the subject "about a month after I found out who she was. I locked myself in my room and tried to drink my problems away but instead my problems came to me…"

_~Flashback~_

_Chuck's door to his loft opened and in strutted Elle carrying a bottle of vodka with a red bow planted on it. _

"What do you want now Elle? Haven't you all ready made my life hell enough?" Chuck asked taking another gulp of his scotch and set the empty glass aside. "I come bearing gifts" she walked over to Chuck and picked up his empty glass and proceeded to pour vodka into it. "How did you even get in here? I locked the door" Chuck asked beginning to feel the affects of the alcohol "picking a lock is merely child's play" she handed him the glass and sat down beside him, much to his dismay.

"_If you think bringing me alcohol is going to put you in my good graces you've got another thing coming" Chuck retorted taking a drink of the alcohol despite it. "Well how about putting you in your dad's good graces?" she asked pouring herself a cup of vodka. Chuck looked at her with a confused expression on his face "what?" he asked. Elle crossed her legs and took a drink of vodka and set the glass down. _

"_I know that you and your dad don't get along. You try to get him to say he's proud of you or something but all you ever get is his disappointment but I have an idea that can fix all that" she said. "Oh yeah, and what would this miraculous idea be?" Chuck asked. Elle stood up from the couch and stood in front of Chuck who she could tell right then was drunk off his ass._

"_You and I are going to stage a little 'accident' that gets dear old Bart so upset and lost that when he sees you he'll practically be handing the company to you" she said "and what makes you think I want the damn company?" Chuck retorted taking another drink of vodka "oh come on Chuck you and I both know that you have wanted to run that company since you took your first drink of scotch" she replied leaning down so they were face to face. "What kind of accident are we talking about?" Chuck asked after a few moments thought because the truth was he did want the company but his dad would jump into a fiery pit before giving him a chance. _

_Elle smiled mischievously._

_~End Flashback~_

"Later on after that she came to me and told me that we were going to have to kill Bart and I agreed with her so the following night we went down to the garage where my dad was having his limo worked on and I messed with his parking brake" Chuck finished.

"But it wasn't initially you who killed him was it?" Lancaster pried; Chuck shook his head "no, Elle has always been impatient and when she wants something she wants it then and now so she followed my father and when the perfect opportunity came she rammed her car into my father's side of the limo and killed him instantly. The driver survived with a broken leg, a few scratches and a broken arm," Chuck concluded.

"In the parking lot of the hotel where Elle and you were staying in London you placed a bomb on the Matthews' car but before Dr. Matthews' started the car you threw a rock at the back window, why?" asked Lancaster "Dr. Matthews and his family didn't deserve to die, especially his children so I tried to save them by causing a distraction and the only thing I could think of doing was throwing that rock at the window. I was afraid that I had hit one of the children when I heard them screaming but I couldn't risk asking them if they were okay so I ran" Chuck answered.

Detective Lancaster wrote down a few notes then tucked the notepad away. "Have you ever killed anyone Chuck?" Lancaster asked out of the blue "no, but if given the chance I would kill Elle in a heartbeat" Chuck replied making painful fists behind his back.

"Tell me where we can find her Chuck and I promise that I will do everything in my power to get you out of this" Lancaster said. Chuck licked his suddenly dry lips and took a deep breath. "Whenever Elle commits one of her crimes she always goes to her safe house for a few days until the case cools down and then returns like nothing ever happened" Chuck answered "where is her safe house?" Lancaster asked taking his note pad back out "it's located in downtown New York next to Mario's Stereos and that old Chinese place but you have to bring back up because when I found her safe house her goons almost killed me until Elle came out and told them who I was" Chuck replied "We'll take every precaution necessary" Lancaster stood up from the table and walked behind Chuck to un-cuff his hands.

"Remember our deal Lancaster" Chuck reminded him as he was led back to his cell "don't worry Chuck everything will be taken care of" Lancaster stopped in front of the holding room and opened the door and they walked inside. "Don't make me regret telling you everything I know" Chuck said as Lancaster unlocked the cell and Chuck walked inside and Lancaster closed and locked the door behind him. "You have nothing to worry about Elle is going to be arrested and then you'll no longer have to worry about anyone else dying by her hands" Lancaster promised.

Detective Lancaster turned and started walking back to the door when Chuck called out of him, he turned to face him and Chuck looked down at the floor "thanks, for believing in me I mean" he looked up at the detective "your welcome and don't worry she's not going to get away with this" and with that Detective Lancaster walked out of the holding room and started for his office where he would put together a squad to raid Elle's safe house and to get some guards on Blair Waldorf's room.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update but this was surprisingly a hard chapter to do but I hope you enjoyed it and review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

Two armed officers were now stationed outside Blair Waldorf's hospital room after only a few meetings with some officers to find the most suited and he had a group of ten men, including himself that he had gathered to help him in the infiltrating of Elle's safe house.

A sketch artist had come down to the holding cell and sketched the description Chuck had given him but they were not releasing the picture to the press because Lancaster didn't want Elle finding out that they were on to her and were looking for her.

Lancaster was now riding in an unmarked black van with his fellow ten officers, including his partner Williams, as he went over the plan.

"There are three total doors in the building, one in the front and two in the back. Williams, Peterson, Carlton, Silverstine and myself are going to go through the back door and Richardson, Martinez, Lorenzo, Michaels and Davidson are going to go through the front. I don't not want to alert Elle or any of her men of our presence so I want you to put your skills to work and be as silent and swift as possible, if and when any of you catch sight of Elle only fire if it is a life or death situation. I want her brought in alive at the most so do your best to make sure that happens. We have families of victims to think about along with a man who is being falsely charged so lets bring them justice people" the van parked a few feet away from the back of the building and the officers quietly got out and swarmed the building while going to their assigned positions.

Lancaster held up in his hand in a fist then counted down from three before quietly opening the door with his gun drawn and crept into the building. The inside of the building was covered with furniture with white sheets covering them and the staircase was moth eaten and had holes in each step that with a single touch would collapse underneath them. Being careful they avoided each of the holes and maneuvered their way up to the second flooring after searching the first floor with no sight of Elle.

They stepped onto the second floor and turned to the right while some looked to the left but if they had just stayed a little while longer on the first floor they would have caught the blond as she quietly exited the building and padded over to her hidden car.

~An hour later in the holding cell~

Chuck paced his cell, unable to relax with the knowledge that Lancaster and a team of his men might possibly be bringing Elle in. It almost sounded too good to be true but he was holding on to the hope that it could actually become a reality. He couldn't help but think that once this was all over Blair and him could become a real couple, not that they weren't all ready, but he wasn't going to lie to her and he wasn't going to disappear days, weeks or even months on end, no he was going to stay by her side and maybe even one day marry her and have children. This didn't sound like the Chuck Bass everyone knew but the truth was, neither did Chuck, he was just slowly forming himself together until every piece of himself was in place.

The lights suddenly flickered and Chuck halted in mid-stance and looked up just in time to see the security camera flicker out. This wasn't good, not at all. Without warning the sound of gunfire could be heard and Chuck actually jumped two feet in the air. His vision switched to the door and the door slammed open to reveal Elle with a smoking gun in one hand and a pair of handcuffs in the other.

"You've been a very bad boy Chuck going and tattling on me to the cops, that wasn't a very smart move" she walked into the room and kicked the door close behind her. "I'm guessing your snitch told you" Chuck walked over to the bars of the cell and just stared at her. "Killing police officers is a dumb ass move Elle, you know the cops are going to be relentlessly searching for you now" he pointed on. "They were in the way of what I wanted" she sauntered over to the door of the cell and slipped the handcuffs into her coat pocket and took out a ring of keys.

"Its time to go and visit a certain someone" Elle unlocked the door and Chuck backed away from her. "You'll never get near her," Chuck said, knowing she was talking about Blair "ha you honestly think those guards are going to stop me? I took out at least ten officers with one measly gun so I'm pretty sure I can handle two lousy guards" she advanced towards him and Chuck was stuck once his back hit bar.

Wait! What are you doing Chuck?! You can take her, all you have to do is run at her, knock her out of the way and make a run for it. But then again she did have a gun on her and shamefully the last time Chuck had gone up against her she had kicked his ass. But he wasn't going down without fight so he decided right then that he was going to risk it.

Without a second thought he pounced off the bars and lunged at her.

It was like in slow motion. Elle raised the gun and aimed at Chuck and she pressed down on the trigger and through a stream of smoke a bullet sped out of the barrel and whirled through the air and when it was only inches away from Chuck's shoulder time sped up and the bullet pounded into bone and he cried out in pain and on reflex grasped his wounded shoulder with his good arm.

He knelt to the ground breathing in and out through clenched teeth as his blood seeped through his fingers.

Elle lowered the smoking gun and walked over to him and once she was standing in front of him she knelt down so that they were eye-level. "I didn't take you to be the suicidal type but then again I didn't take you for having a conscious either" she put her hand over the area as if in comfort then wickedly, she jammed her thumb into the wound and Chuck shouted and screamed obscurities till his throat was dry.

She removed her hand and wiped the blood on Chuck's shirt. "You demented bitch," Chuck wheezed as he fell to his side, still clutching his wounded shoulder. Elle got up from the ground and looked down at Chuck in annoyance.

"Get up Chuck we're all ready behind schedule as it is and I will not have you screw anything else up!" when Chuck didn't make a move to get up she sighed in aggravation and leaned down and violently pulled Chuck up by his bad arm causing his shoulder to pop and he cried out in agony almost passing out from the pain the motion caused.

She practically dragged him out of the cell and towards the door. Before opening the door she stopped and turned to Chuck. "And don't even think of calling for help because no one will hear you" she said mockingly then opened the door and walked out in the hallway that was covered in corpses and blood splattered across the walls and ceiling; Chuck almost hurled when he accidentally tripped over a female officer's corpse whose skull had a hole in the center of her forehead. Elle dragged him onward and once they reached the back door she pushed them open and dragged Chuck over to the familiar black van.

The van's door slid open and Chuck was hauled into the back and immediately bound and gagged with duck tape. Elle climbed into the van and slid the door closed behind her and the van sped off.

"I really am disappointed in you Chuck, you not only had a sketch artist sketch a drawing of me but you also told an annoying fucking detective where my hide out is and now I have to find a new one and that does not make me happy. And you know what I do when I'm not happy?" she asked as if Chuck could answer her back. "I hurt people, people who have a very special spot in a certain someone's bleeding heart," she said after a few moments of silence.

Her three goons were in the car and all of them were staring straight ahead and doing their respective jobs. One was on a computer messing with a security system, another was loading and checking weapons and one was driving the van.

"Now lets go see how Blair's feeling" the van turned a sharp corner causing Chuck to tip to the side and land painfully on his head and wounded shoulder.

~Back at the station~

After receiving a frantic call from the station and hearing gunshots in the background Lancaster and his team sped back to the station going over 60 miles per hour with their sirens blaring.

Once they were back at the station Lancaster and his men dashed into the building and were horrified by what they saw.

Corpses of fellow policemen were strewn about the station and blood was splattered across the walls and ceiling. A phone had been ripped from its socket at one of the desks, bullet holes were drilled into the wall and broken glass from a broken window and a broken door with bloodstains on it were scattered across the room.

"Check and see if anyone is alive and call an ambulance while I go check on the prisoner and if the perpetrator is still here I want his or her ass in a cell" Lancaster pulled his gun out and slowly walked away from his men and towards the holding room.

The deeper he walked into the station the more horrific the scene became. Men and woman that he had served alongside lay dead on the floor with blood oozing out of various wounds. He had to look away when he saw officer Deckline who had a bullet hole in his neck and was sitting against the wall with his eyes wide open; He used to play Santa Clause down at the children's ward in the hospital.

He finally reached the door and he saw that it was already open. Lancaster held his gun at the ready and whipped the door open and waved the gun around in front of him as he entered the room. After determining that no one was there he lowered his gun and advanced towards the cell where he saw a metallic glint on the floor from the fluorescent lighting. The closer the got he realized that the metallic glint was blood.

Lancaster automatically knew that Chuck had been taken, most likely by Elle and this was most likely his blood but he would have to have it analyzed to be sure. The door to the room opened and Lancaster whipped around and aimed the gun at the door but relaxed when he saw it was only his partner.

"An ambulance is on its way, along with the chief who was luckily at home when this whole thing went down," Williams reported "good. I need you to get a sample of this and take it down to the lab to determine whether or not this is Charles Bass' blood" Williams nodded his head and exited the room to go down to the lab to get the required tools.

Lancaster put his weapon away and sagged down onto the bench and held his head in his hands. "This bitch is going down," he swore to himself as images of the horrific scene outside the room filtered through his mind. All of those officers family would have to be notified and his heart was aching at the thought of seeing the broken families as they're loved ones were lowered into the ground.

Elle Bishop was going to pay.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update but I've had a lot of homework to do. I hope you liked this chapter and you have to review if you want an update because I only feel motivation when I receive more then one review. Thanks to my loyal readers ana-12 and rose.**


	17. Chapter 17

The van stopped in the back parking lot of the hospital and the engine was turned off.

Chuck was barely lucid from the blood loss and he was having hard a time keeping his eyes open; the gag on his mouth was not helping matters because it was making him have to breath through his nose causing him to hyperventilate.

"Here's the plan; we go in there with concealed weapons and ask for Blair Waldorf's room #. Then we go up to her room, take out the guards and take Blair and get the hell out of there" said Elle. "What do with him?" asked the man loading and checking weapons "we take him with us, minus the bonds and gag and threaten to kill Blair if he tries anything" threatened Elle as she stared directly at Chuck. "Your going to be a good boy, aren't you Chuck," said Elle as she started unwrapping the bonds around Chuck's ankles. Chuck glared at her in reply. Elle tapped her head in mock ignorance "stupid me, you cant talk can you? Well let me fix that for you" she snatched the tape off and Chuck grunted in pain and ran his tongue over his chapped bleeding lips.

"Let me ask you again; your going to be on your best behavior aren't you Chuck?" she asked again. Chuck looked up at her and glared into her soulless eyes. "When have you ever known me to follow your orders to the dot?" he replied. "Since I threatened to kill the supposed love of your life," she replied without missing a beat. Without warning she flipped Chuck over and unwrapped the tape around his wrist that were red and painful to the touch, she flipped him back over but not a second later one her men man-handled Chuck and lugged him out of the van and down onto the pavement.

"Just so you don't draw any unwanted attention" she threw a plain black coat at Chuck and he looked down at it in confusion, not having a clear enough mind to know what she wanted him to do with it. "Put it on" she said as if she was talking to an incompetent fool. Chuck hissed as he attempted to get his arm through the sleeve but wasn't having much luck so when Elle became impatient she strode to Chuck's side and violently pulled the jacket on him and zipped the zipper up to hide the bloodstains. Once the jacket was zipped up Elle and her men concealed their weapons and one of the men got a wheelchair out and set it up then pushed him down into it agitating his wound but he bit back the cry that wanted to escape.

"I hope visiting hours aren't over" Elle walked behind the wheelchair then started to push the wheelchair and her men flocked around us as we drew closer to the entrance. An ambulance parked in front of the hospital and doctors rushed out to help the injured person inside. Elle steered around the ciaos and entered the hospital that was overflowing with sick and injured people.

Elle and her crew went right up to the nurse behind the counter and waited patiently as the nurse finished a phone call. When the nurse was finished with her call she put the phone down and turned to Elle and her crew. "May I help you?" she asked kindly "yes we'd like to know the room number for Blair Waldorf? We're friends of hers and we were hoping to see her before visiting hours were up?" asked Elle sweetly, so sweetly that if you didn't know her you'd think she was a walking billboard for the perfect girl. "No ones allowed to see her" the nurse replied "please? Our friend here really wants to see her and he has to catch a flight back to Great Britain in the morning so if you could just do us this small favor it would really mean a lot to us" asked Elle pleadingly.

Chuck knew that if this girl didn't give Elle what she wanted a blood bath was going to start. He decided that he was going to have to use his charm on this girl. "Excuse me miss what's your name?'" he asked. The lady directed her attention at Chuck and smiled when he flashed her his signature smirk "Annette" she answered "Annette, that's a beautiful name. Now tell me Annette do you really deny me one last visit to my sick friend and I have to tell you the doctors don't think I have much longer left so please let me say goodbye to her" Chuck said in a husky voice knowing that the woman wouldn't be able to resist him.

She bit her lower lip then a smile graced her features. "All right but you can't tell anyone that I did this" she wrote the room number on a piece of paper and handed the paper to Chuck who kept the hiss in when he dumbly used his bad arm; he looked down at the paper and saw that Annette had also written down her number, he looked back up at her "just in case you want a second opinion or you need a private nurse" she said with a wink "why thank you" Elle smiled at the lady then grasped the handles on Chuck's wheelchair and wheeled him towards the elevators.

When they were out of earshot Elle snatched the paper out of Chuck's hand and read the room number. "Room 212 second floor" she pressed the second floor button and they waited for the elevator to come. "That was nice work back there Chuck, even after being shot you still manage to think on your toes" she applauded "I only did so that you wouldn't start a bloodbath" the elevator opened and the group walked inside and the elevator door closed behind them.

As they rode up the elevator Chuck's state worsened. The entire right side of the jacket was drenched in blood and his skin tone was a sickly pale, his hair was sticking to his head from the sweat that had been caused by the fever that he had developed along with his breathing that was sluggish and slow.

The doors opened and Chuck was wheeled out but the group stopped when they saw the two-armed guards standing outside Blair's door. Elle, her crew and Chuck shrunk out of sight and Elle turned to her men with a pissed off expression on her face. "Since it would appear that our entrance is blocked by two armed guards we're going to have to use violence after all because a certain someone couldn't keep their mouths shut!" she said aiming the last part at Chuck who was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

Elle looked to the man who had been securing the weapons and told him to give her the stun guns. The man handed her the weapons and Elle readied herself for her entrance; once she was ready Elle sauntered over to the officers and started flirting with them but when one of them recognized her Elle pulled the shotguns out and shot them back in the neck. The guards withered around on the floor before finally lying motionless. Elle picked the guns up and pocketed them then turned to her team and gestured for them to follow her.

One of the guys wheeled Chuck over and through the door and Chuck was lucid enough to gasp when he saw the state Blair was in. She was hooked up to machines and had wires attached to numerous body parts and they were scratches all over her arms face along with a cast that covered her right leg up to her thigh and her beautiful brown locks were wrapped in gauze that had blood patches on it.

Chuck watched as Elle walked over to Blair's bedside and looked down at her, as if inspecting the damage she had left. "Shame, I was hoping she would at least have a ventilator hooked up to her" if Chuck had the strength he would have lunged at her and smacked her head against the wall until she was dead and her face was unrecognizable but he settled for another comeback. "Just like your mom" Elle froze and turned to Chuck with a piercing look on her face "you do remember her don't you Elle?" he said condescendingly. Elle's hands turned into fists and she was squeezing them so tight that the bones were actually popping and well defined underneath her tanned skin.

**I really don't like the way I ended this chapter but I hope I got enough suspense for you to review this with more than two reviews! Come on I know you can do better than that so please don't make me hold back a chapter because last time I did that I got hatemail so please review if you really truly want another chapter upload!**


	18. Chapter 18

Elle's cool/psychotic demure faltered and her nails were digging into her skin leaving bloody crescents in their wake. She took a deep relaxing breath and the psychotic Elle was back. She turned to face Chuck and stalked over to him where she calmly bent down and gripped the railings on the wheelchair.

She stared deep into Chuck's deep chocolate eyes with dark unforgiving ones. "You were the one to push her down that ten story flight of stairs after all and I seem to recall her face being caved in with an iron crowbar leaving her unrecognizable. They had to identity her through a blood sample" he pushed with unblinking eyes that never strayed from her own.

"Very good Chuck but at least my own mother was able to hold me when I was born" she retorted. Chuck's eyes began to cloud over with unshed tears but he looked down at the tiled floor, not allowing her the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Elle shot him a malicious smirk at seeing Chuck's humanity seeping through and turned to face her men.

"Since it would appear that I battered Blair up more then I thought we're going to have to move to plan B" Chuck looked up at hearing this "and what exactly is plan B?" he asked drying the tears in his eyes "plan B is where I shoot Blair point blank in the head and force you to watch over her pale, lifeless body as the blood makes a slow trail down her head until the cops arrive and your arrested for yet another murder. I was originally going to shoot her in the van then toss the body out but this just seems like more of a thrill" she said cheerily.

Chuck's eyes widened and he tried to sit up from the chair but one of her men pushed him back down. He watched in horrified fascination as Elle checked the gun's barrel and once she saw that she still had three left she spun the barrel back in, cocked the gun and aimed it at Blair's bandaged head. "Such a shame that she wont be able to get any last words in but I guess I can substitute some" she turned her head to Chuck and smiled "why Chuck, why did I have to fall for a Basstard like you" she said in a bad impersonation of Blair.

His breathing increased as Elle returned her gaze to Blair and just as her finger was pressing down on the trigger Chuck was struck with sudden strength and he leapt at Elle and tried to get the weapon away from her but his plan backfired.

The gun was pressed between the two of them but the point of the gun was aimed at Chuck's gut. Her men tried to get Chuck off of her but with Chuck's newfound strength he managed to fight them off and continue fighting with Elle.

Elle's trigger finger pressed down and a bullet shot out and encased itself in Chuck's stomach. The fighting ceased and Chuck looked down at the developing blood splatter in shock; he brought a shaky hand to the wound and hissed in pain when it came in contact with the spot. The pain didn't really begin to register until a few seconds later. Chuck crumpled to the floor and tried to apply pressure to the wound by pressing his hand against his soaking coat.

"Always have to be the hero don't you Chuck?" Elle scolded. She turned back to Blair but with a surprise kick to his side he cried out in pain and as if God was playing some cruel sick joke Blair woke up; her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that were slightly glazed over from tiredness.

She looked around the room, confused by all unfamiliar people in the room and when she tried to speak a horrible cough overcame her and she tried to put her hand in front of her mouth but found both her hands to be fighting against some kind of force. She looked down at her hands and saw that she had one in a cast and the other with an IV pumping fluids into her.

When She looked back up at Elle her eyes widened in fright when she met the smoking end of her gun. "Who are you?" she managed to croak "the name's Elle" she re-cocked the gun and Blair's heart rate increased to a dangerous level. Elle suddenly looked down at the floor and a malicious smile graced her features. "Peter, why don't you take Chuck here and lay him next to Blair; Give them a moment to give a final farewell to one another" Peter did as he was told, in fear of being shot or worse and picked Chuck up and lugged him onto the bed next to Blair who gaped in shock and anxiety at the state Chuck was in.

Chuck's eyes were closed and if she hadn't of seen the slow rise and fall of Chuck's chest she would've thought he was dead; his skin was pallid and when she further inspected Chuck's clothing she saw that there were long and wide patches of blood trailing from his shoulder all the way down to the knees in his pants. But what really scared her was the long trail of blood that led from around the front of the bed to the white sheets on the hospital bed.

Blair returned her gaze to Elle's and Blair had a look of pure murder written all over her face. "What have you done to him?" she demanded. Elle laughed and walked around to Blair's side of the bed "well I thought it would have been obvious. Here I am with a smoking gun and I seem to be missing two bullets and since Chuck over there appears to be bleeding to death I would assume that the bullets are in his possession" she said matter of factly.

"Since it would seem we don't have much time left together I might as well tell you who I am and why I love to make Chuck suffer. You see Blair Chuck and I come from the same bastard of a father; we're half-siblings. We don't get along that well, unless we're planning a gruesome murder but even then Chuck has his moments of humanity and tries to chicken out. But it doesn't end there, oh no you know that nifty little web blaster named Gossip Girl?" Blair nodded her head "well Blair your looking at her, or least a half of her, the other half is beside you ruining perfectly good sheets" Blair looked down beside her and tears filled her eyes. She wasn't just crying because of the revelation but also because she could tell that Chuck wasn't going to last much longer.

The salty tears ran down her cheeks and splattered onto her green and white hospital gown. "You killed Bart, didn't you?" Blair asked, going on a whim "she's catching on! But I can't take all the credit, I mean sure I was the one who initially killed him but the original plan included Chuck and I going down to where Bart got his limo worked on and cutting the breaks, originally Bart was going to die due to brake failure but I wanted him dead, and I wanted him dead then and now so I stole a car and rammed it into the side of the limo where I knew Bart was seated. Chuck here couldn't take the guilt so he went for a little trip for a couple of months to try and drink away his guilt but we all know how well that went" she concluded.

"Your lying, Chuck would never kill anyone" Blair insisted, her reserve wavering by the look on Elle's face. "That's where your wrong Blair; even though technically Chuck hasn't killed anyone he did lead a few people to commit the big S with just a few simple words on a certain blast website" Elle looked down at Chuck and sighed "but I guess those days are over now" she shrugged.

Blair looked down at Chuck and saw that he was no longer breathing. "Chuck?" she scooted as close to Chuck as she could and felt his neck for a pulse when she didn't find she felt for one on his wrist, nothing.

"Chuck!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Chuck!" Blair got a good grip on the back of Chuck's coat and pulled him over to her where she frantically searched for a pulse but still found nothing. He was gone. Chuck Bass was dead.

Tears started falling down Blair's cheeks and she cradled Chuck's head and peppered kisses and tears all over his face and hair. "Come back, please come back," she begged while Elle looked on in disgust and her men actually felt a little pity towards the heart broken teen.

"Not the kind of goodbye I was going for but it will have to do" just as Elle was raising her gun a scream echoed through the room. Elle whipped around and saw the nurse from downstairs standing outside the door holding a cell phone and if she was smart dialing the police.

"Nothing is going my way tonight!" Elle walked over to the door and whipped it open and pulled the girl inside just as she was relaying her location to the police. Elle pulled the girl inside and slammed her up against the wall and pressed the mouth of the gun to her head. Tears streamed down the nurse's face and she scrounged her eyes close.

"Now I like to be formal around here so tell me your name" said Elle; when she didn't receive an answer she got a firm grip on the nurse's neck and slammed her back into the wall, the nurse cried out in pain and opened her eyes to make eye contact with Elle "what is your name, or would you rather end up like Chuck over there?" Chuck was the main reason the nurse had screamed and she sure as hell didn't want to end up like him. She knew she should have worn her nametag today but she was just too stubborn to go home and get it during her lunch break, she was now regretting that decision.

"Lucy, Lucy Moreno" she squeaked "well Lucy since it would appear that you have crashed our little party and have called the police I'm going to have to play the tiresome game of hostage. Normally I would love this sort of game but Chuck has all ready given me a headache and I really can't handle another thorn in my side" Elle turned to one of her men, but kept the gun aimed at Lucy's head and addressed one of her men to come over to her.

"Marc, I want you to take Lucy here and use that wonderful roll of duck tape I know you have stashed somewhere and bound and gag her to the wheelchair" Marc nodded in understanding and violently pulled Lucy away from the wall and over to the wheelchair where he pushed her into the chair and started bounding and gagging her as more tears ran down her cheeks and she looked fearfully at Elle who was eyeing her gun with a malicious grin.

"Change of plans. We will be taking one hostage with us and even though Chuck is long gone that one hostage shall be Blair, only because even in death I still love to piss Chuck off so Marc, Peter since you to are the strongest of the four I want you to go outside and get a gurney, bring it back in here and put Blair on it where we shall then roll her away as if she were nothing more then a carcass" Marc and Peter hurried out of the room and returned a few moments later with a gurney that had wrangled sheets clustered on top of it. Marc and Peter, much to the protest and feeble attempts at fighting from a weak Blair, unplugged the machines and IV's attached to her, lifted her off and away from Chuck and down onto the cold gurney.

Elle walked over to the bed and pulled off the white bloodied sheet and draped it over Blair, just below her chin. "Make any noises or movements and I swear to god Blair I will shoot little miss tattletale over there" she threatened. Blair wanted to be defiant, she really did but even though she could be considered the Queen Of Ice she would never forgive herself if someone got hurt because of her and now that Chuck had died trying to save her she would vow to never put another being's life in danger ever again, unless of course it was a cruel, psychotic bitch like Elle!

The sheet was pulled over Blair's face and the blood on the sheet only helped the illusion that this was a person who was either DOA or had died during surgery. Blair was startled when the gurney suddenly started moving and she had to hold back a scream when some of the blood, Chuck's blood, dripped down onto her cheek. The gurney suddenly stopped and she heard the mutterings of voices and then the sound of a lock clicking open.

A few minutes went by before the gurney started moving again and once again stopped when they reached what she was willing to guess was an elevator because of the dinging sound she was hearing. A few dings later the elevator opened and they stepped inside. Another ding sound was heard and the whooshing of the doors closing was heard. What felt like an eternity for Blair later the doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator A sharp turn almost caused Blair to tumble over the edge but she managed to stay upright without giving it away that she was in fact alive and being held against her will by a psychotic lunatic.

By the sudden change in temperature Blair knew that they were reaching one of the exits. Sure enough the sound of a door opening and the chilly breeze that almost caused the sheet to blow away blew around her and she brought her uninjured arm to her body and attempted, in a pathetic way, to warm herself up by rubbing her arm against her body.

The gurney stopped and the sheet was whipped off of her and Blair tried to curl in on herself but her wounds and casts prevented her from doing so. "Put her in the back and just so she doesn't annoy me with her obnoxious voice I want you to gag her with that fantastic roll of duck tape of yours" Marc and Peter picked Blair up and she cried out in pain when they agitated several of her wounds. They put her in the back and before she could open her mouth to speak a long strip of tape was smashed against her lips.

Elle and her men climbed into the van and slammed the door behind them. "Step on it" she ordered the man behind the wheel. The engine roared to life and sped out of the parking lot, leaving tire marks on the road. "Go to our new hideout, I want to show Blair the new space" the van speeded down the road, leaving shouting and honking drivers in their wake.

~Police Station~

Detective Lancaster sat in his office staring down at the keyboard in front of him. He had been looking at Chuck's file, again and again, trying to find some kind of secret as to where Elle would go. The only reason he was looking at Chuck's was because he knew that there had to be something in there that could point him in the direction as to where Elle was now. Then it hit him, the garage!

After hearing about how Elle and Chuck had snuck into that garage and messed with Bart Bass' limo's brakes he did some research on the place. Apparently shortly after Bart Bass' death the owner of the shop was having money troubles so he was forced to rent out the storage unit out back. He typed in the name of the garage on the computer's database and scrolled down till he found what he was looking for; the storage unit had been rented out just last night. It was a weak lead, but a lead nevertheless.

Just as he was getting ready to get a warrant from a judge and tell the chief where he was headed one of the officers opened the door and stuck their head through. "Detective, the two guards you assigned to watch Blair Waldorf's room have been found unconscious at the hospital. A nurse called it in but the call was disconnected," he informed him.

Lancaster followed the officer out and walked down the hallway. He had to avoid looking at the floor because forensics was bagging evidence and there was still blood on the walls and floor that was being photographed for evidence.

His partner stepped out of the restroom and when he saw his partner walking with determination in his stride he hurried over to him and copied his pace. "What's going on?" he asked, "the two guards we placed outside Blair Waldorf's room have been compromised. A nurse made the call but the call was disconnected so we're headed down there to check it out" Lancaster informed him. "It was Elle, wasn't it?" his partner questioned "who else could it be?!" he snapped but immediately regretted it when he saw the flash of hurt across his partner's face "I'm sorry what with the attack on our precinct and troubles at my house the stress is catching up with me" he apologized "no need to apologize, I understand" he reassured; Lancaster nodded his head in a silent thank you and walked out the precinct and towards his parked car.

~Hospital~

Detective Lancaster and his partner walked down the crowded sterile hallways that had officers questioning witnesses and some forensics taking pictures of a blood trail that led all the way from Blair's room to the back exit.

They stopped in front of Blair's room and the officer that was positioned outside nodded at them and opened the door for them. Lancaster looked around the room, taking in all the blood and bullet holes. Lancaster looked over at the bed just in time to see Chuck's body being zipped up in a body bag. He walked over to the bed and told the coroner to go take a coffee break. His partner stood back and allowed the detective to be alone.

He unzipped the black body bag down to Chuck's face and put a hand over his mouth, he removed his hand and brought his hand down to his side. He sighed, "I might not have known you that long Chuck but from what I could tell you were an okay kid; I'm sorry I failed you but I promise you I'm going to track her down and make sure she pays" that was the same vow he had vowed before and he was going to keep his promise. Just as he was reaching to zip the zipper back up a very small, but still small jerk of Chuck's chest caught his attention.

"Chuck?" he brought his hand down to Chuck's neck but didn't feel a pulse, he thought had imagined the whole thing but another jerk changed his mind. He turned to his partner "get a doctor in here quick!" he ordered. His partner ran out of the room without a single question and Lancaster looked back down at Chuck and unzipped the body bag all the way.

His partner returned with a slightly winded doctor. "I need you to check for any vitals" he ordered the doctor. The doctor was confused as to why he was being made to check a corpse's vitals but did as he was told and got out his stethoscope and a pulled on a pair of latex gloves; he put the stethoscope on and searched around Chuck's chest and forearms for a pulse. A sudden, very light thump caught his attention. His eyes widened and he searched around for the thump again and found it over his heart. "That's amazing, this man is still alive, his pulse is very faint but he's still alive," he said astounded. "I'm going to need to get this man into surgery now and prepare blood transfusions" the doctor said getting back into doctor mode.

The doctor ran over to the door and shouted into the hallway that he needed doctors and nurses. Doctors and nurses, as if they were mice trying to find the cheese, hurried down the hallway, being careful not to disturb any of the officers and dashed into the room. He gave all the people their jobs and Chuck was loaded onto a gurney and rushed into emergency surgery to try and save his life.

**A/N: I'm not too happy with the ending on this one but I couldn't think of another way to end it so I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Chuck's alive but he's not out of the blue yet; that coroner was an idiot wasn't he? Anyway review if you want more!**


	20. Chapter 20

Serena jumped out of the cab, tossed a $20.00 bill at the driver and shouted keep the change over her shoulder as she dashed into the hospital and in the process almost ran down an officer in her wake.

She hurried over to the nurse's counter and waited impatiently, tapping her foot, as she waited for the nurse behind the counter to acknowledge her as the nurse sifted through files.

"Hello?" Serena asked, banging her hand on the counter. The nurse looked up at the sudden noise and saw that there was a blond woman in front of her who looked like she belonged on the cover of VOGUE magazine.

"Can I help you?" she asked annoyed at being interrupted in her routine "yes, I need to know the room number of Charles Bass. I just received a call from my mother telling me that Chuck was apparently shot!" she requested, wringing the material of her coat. "One moment please" the nurse set the files down and typed the name in the computer, Charles Bass was not registered; she looked back up at the woman in front of her. "I'm sorry miss but there is no Charles Bass registered in this hospital" she replied. "No, my mother specifically told me that Chuck was in this hospital and I want to see him now!" Serena demanded her voice rising with each word; the nurse shrank away from the lady in front of her, not use to being shown this type of behavior being that it was only her third day on the job. "I'm sorry but maybe you should try another hospital because there is no Charles Bass registered here," she repeated.

"Excuse me miss, did you say your looking for a Charles Bass?" Serena turned to the voice and saw that it was the man who she saw on Gossip Girl walking Chuck out of his building in handcuffs. "Yes and who are you?" Serena asked with a slight edge to her tone. The man walked over to Serena and took out his badge and showed it to her. "Detective Lancaster, NYPD. I'm the one working Chuck's case," he explained.

"You have the wrong man; Chuck didn't kill anyone!" Serena blurted, "I'm aware of that miss…?" Lancaster put his badge away and waited for Serena to answer his unasked question "Vanderwoodsen, Serena Vanderwoodsen and what do you mean you're aware? Aware of what exactly?" Serena asked. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say" Lancaster replied. Serena walked right up to him until they were nose to nose. "Listen Detective my brother has had a hell of a lot going on in his life and he doesn't need some snot nose punk like you screwing it up anymore then it already is, now tell me what you know and where the hell I can find him!" she demanded, not caring that she was yelling at an officer and basically calling him an idiot. Lancaster sighed and looked around to make sure no one would overhear him. "We are aware that Chuck is not guilty of all of the crimes he has been arrested for but we still have to deal with conspiracy to murder and that could give him a maximum of 25 to life and a minimum of 15 years in prison" Lancaster replied.

"Prison?! You're seriously going to send Chuck to prison, he didn't kill anyone!" she repeated her chant from earlier "we're not the ones who send them, it's the judge and the jury that do" Lancaster said jangling his car keys in his pocket.

Serena took a few moments to cool off before speaking again. "Do you know where Chuck is or not?" she asked as calmly as she could "he's in surgery and if-" he caught the glare Serena gave him when he said if and quickly rephrased himself "and 'when' he gets out he'll most likely be in the ICU receiving pints of blood transfusions" he told the lady in front of him who seemed to grow younger with each blow of news he gave her on the condition of Chuck.

Lancaster led a grief stricken Serena into the waiting room and they sat down in the uncomfortable black chairs next to a stack of year old magazines. "Did the doctor say what his chances were?" asked Serena, staring intently at the door where the doctors came through to either give loved ones good news or life changing news, and not for the better. Lancaster was taken back by this sudden question; he didn't know how to answer this young lady's question. As Lancaster had been walking out of the room Chuck and the one nurse had been discovered in; he asked a doctor who had been paged for Chuck's surgery the chance of Charles Bass dying during surgery and the doctor answered that with the information he was given Chuck's chances of dying were much greater then him pulling through. The doctor excused himself and bolted down the hallway and towards the room where Chuck's surgery was taking place.

He turned his thoughts back to Serena and looked down at the floor, still not knowing how to tell this girl that her friend/brother could die on that operating table. "Answer me please!" she begged "when I spoke briefly to one of the doctors that would be operating on Chuck, he told me that Chuck that Chuck's chances of pulling through were not that high; I'm sorry" he looked at Serena for her reaction and was not completely shocked at what he saw. Sadness, anger, hopelessness and lastly hope flash through her eyes and her body was as still as a statue.

"I'm sure the doctors are going to do everything they can to make sure he pulls through" he assured her. Serena made no acknowledgement that she had even heard him "the doctors operating on your brother are some of the most gifted and world renowned doctors in the world" this was a downright lie of course and if Serena was paying attention show would know that too. Detective Lancaster hated delivering news like this but he was the only one available so the job was by default his.

"How could this happen?" Serena finally uttered "Elle escaped and-" "no I mean how could any of this happen? I mean sure he's not exactly an angel but he's also not the devil; he doesn't deserve this! Not him, not Blair and certainly not the other people who have suffered, like that poor family; two children lost their parents because of a psychotic bitch! And now…Chuck could be next on the casualties list" tears started running down her cheeks and smearing her makeup when she wiped her eyes.

Lancaster might have been on the force for many, many years but he still felt uneasy around crying people so he did the selfish thing and sat back and allowed her to get the crying out of her system.

~Four Hours Later~

Serena and Lancaster were still seated in the waiting room waiting for news on Chuck. "It's been four hours now! Surely we should have received some news by now" she ranted "Chuck was pretty battered up Miss Vanderwoodsen so the surgery is expected to take a while" immediately after saying that a doctor in blood splattered scrubs entered the waiting room and looked around the room. "Family of Charles Bass?" he called. Lancaster and Serena stood up. The doctor walked over to them "family of Charles Bass?" he asked again.

"I'm Detective Lancaster, I'm in charge of Charles Bass' case and this is Miss. Vanderwoodsen, Charles Bass' sister" Lancaster explained. "Okay then. I'm pleased to say that the surgery was a success, we did lose him twice on the table but we managed to bring him back. Charles is currently in the ICU having blood pumped into him, he's having difficulty breathing so we've put him on a ventilator until he's able to breath on his own; we also have him on antibiotics because one of his bullet wounds is in danger of becoming infected; we did everything we could but we still need to keep an eye on it to make sure that that doesn't happen, also Chuck is hooked up to various machines so I'm warning you of this now so that your prepared for the sight awaiting you. Chuck's condition is very sensitive at the moment and we've put him in a medicated coma to help him with the pain. I'm going to be completely honest with you, Charles' life is in danger and there is a possibility that he could flat line again and each time that happens the chances of him walking out of this hospital alive grow slimmer and slimmer" the doctor finished.

"Can we see him?" she asked after the information she had heard had been absorbed "yes. Just walk down that hallway" he pointed at the door marked ICU "and the room is number 15A" Lancaster and Serena thanked him and walked over to the door and pushed the door open to the sounds of machines beeping and the whooshing of oxygen machines. They walked further down the hallway until they came across room 15A; they stopped outside the room and seemed to be having an inner debate on whether or not to open the door. It was Lancaster who finally reached out and opened the door he turned back to Serena who lowered her head, afraid of what she was about to see and entered the room.

Chuck was as pale as snow but was slowly getting some color back from the blood transfusions; machines were stationed on either side of him, some checking various vitals and the others checking his breathing and controlling his breathing. Wires were trailing down from his chest and a tube was connected to his mouth that lead down through his throat all the way to his lungs that was connected to the machine beside him. He was wearing a regulation hospital gown but you could see some of the bandaging of the wound on his shoulder.

Serena walked over to his bedside and sat down in one of the chairs that had been placed next to the bed. She took Chuck's hand, being careful of the wiring and tubes surrounding his body and gently ran her thumb along the underside of his hand. Lancaster stayed back and allowed Serena to have some form of privacy with Chuck, he would have left them alone but with the Elle incident that just occurred he wasn't taking any chances of a repeat so he was staying in the room but giving them as much space as he could.

"You have to get better Chuck, if your not around who am I going to constantly argue with? You and I pretty much the champions in that category" she laughed pathetically and gave Chuck's hand a gently squeeze. "When my mom called me and told me you had been shot and where you were I ran out of the building, hailed a taxi and drove down here. I almost ran down a police officer, you should've seen it!" a small smile appeared on her face at the memory of the look on the officer's face.

"Detective Lancaster is here, I don't know if you can even hear me but I have to tell you something Chuck and the easiest way for me tell you is if your asleep so I guess I'll go ahead and say it, from what I can tell Blair's gone Chuck, Elle took her" Chuck's heart beat spiked and Serena knew that he could hear her. "Detective Lancaster is going to do everything in his power to get Blair back safe and sound, I promise you Chuck and if he doesn't he'll have to deal with the Vanderwoodsen wrath" she looked pointedly at Lancaster as she said this then back down at Chuck. "But you have got to do everything in your power to get better, Blair's going to need you when she gets back…I need you. We may fight a lot but I still care about you and I need you to know that" Serena said.

Chuck's eyelids started to flutter and his heart rate picked up causing the machine to go haywire. "Chuck?" Serena and Lancaster hovered over Chuck's bed and they heard the pounding of feet outside of either nurses or doctors coming to see what was wrong with Chuck. His eyes fluttered open, wide as saucers and his chest was heaving up and down in a panic at the thing blocking his airway.

The door burst open and nurses and doctors entered the room and pushed Lancaster and Serena out of the way.

"Just relax Chuck, everything is going to be fine. I'm going to need you to sit up a little and I know this is going to be very unpleasant, I'm going to need you to cough as well as you can as we pull the tube out. On the count of three, one…two…three" the nurse and one of the doctors quickly and gently pulled the tube out of his throat. Once the tube was out of his throat he gagged as they brought it completely out of his mouth and laid down on a metal rolly table one of the nurses had brought in.

He was still having difficulties breathing so one of the nurses hooked a nasal canal up and attached it to him where almost instantly oxygen started breezing into his body. One of the doctors took out a penlight and told Chuck to follow the light. Once that was over he put the penlight away and checked one of the machines that was monitoring his vitals. "How are you feeling?" asked the doctor "sore, tired and really thirsty" Chuck replied in a quiet raspy voice "you've woken up a little earlier then we intended but since you don't appear to be in an overwhelming amount of pain I'm going to take you off of the sleeping medication but continue the antibiotics, now your sure your feeling okay and not just trying to get out of more medication?" the doctor asked "no doctor, I j feel exactly the way I told you before" Chuck looked away from the doctor and scanned the room until he came across Serena and Detective Lancaster, he thought he heard her voice.

"Serena" he rasped. Serena walked over to the bed and took Chuck's hand. "I'm here Chuck, how are you feeling?" she asked. Chuck sighed in annoyance but started coughing from the sudden rush of air and the nurse patted him on the back until his breathing was under control. "I feel fine Serena" he assured her.

Once everything was set up the doctors and nurses left the room, leaving Chuck, Serena and Lancaster alone.

"Where's Blair?" Chuck suddenly asked.

Serena and Lancaster froze and Serena looked to Lancaster for guidance and he nodded his head for the go ahead. Serena turned back to Chuck and took a breath.

"She's gone Chuck, Elle took her"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want another chapter your going to have to review because I only update when I get reviews so review or else no update. **


	21. Chapter 21

"Elle took her?" Chuck's heart rate picked up and his breathing picked up a notch. He started shaking violently, like he was having a seizure, and his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. "Chuck?!" he suddenly stilled and his heart stopped.

An alarm went off and another flurry of activity could be heard stampeding towards the room. The door opened and a doctor and nurses entered the room bringing with them a defibrillator. "You need to stand aside and let the doctor do his work" one of the nurses requested as the other nurses pulled back Chuck's bed sheet and quickly placed the required materials over Chuck's now bare chest. "Charge to 1000 volts" the doctor ordered; the nurse did as she was told and charged the paddles onto Chuck and a static jolt went through him causing his body to arch into the air then crash back down onto the bed.

Serena cried out and buried her face into Lancaster's shoulder where he awkwardly wrapped an arm around her and patted her back. The doctor looked at the heart monitor and saw no change. "No change, charge to 3000 volts" the doctor ordered, once again the nurse did as she was told and charged to 3000. "Clear!" the doctor pressed the paddles back onto Chuck and Chuck arched his back up into the air then back down onto the bed. The machine made a low beep followed by more beeps showing that Chuck was alive.

The doctor breathed a sigh of relief and helped the nurses put the defibrillator away. Once the defibrillator was packed up he turned to Serena and Lancaster who were standing on the far side of the room, giving the nurses and doctor room to work. He walked over to them and stopped.

"I need you tell me what happened" he told them "I was sitting next to Chuck just talking to him when his breathing picked up and he started shaking" she answered, looking over the doctor's shoulder and watching as the nurses pulled Chuck's hospital gown back on and reattached all of the tubes and wires they had to take off, once they were done one of them pulled the blanket back up to his chest and they exited the room. "Miss, I need you to tell me exactly what you said to him because whatever it was may have triggered this," he told her. "He asked where Blair, his girlfriend was, and told him that Elle took her" she knew she shouldn't have told him that but she couldn't help herself.

"Whoever this Elle woman is-" "Elle is the woman that did this to him" Lancaster interrupted "well then when you told Chuck that 'Elle' had Blair it caused a severe heart attack so I would suggest avoiding any mention of Elle or Blair because it might set him off again; we were lucky this time but next time we might not be so lucky" he ordered them. "Of course doctor" Lancaster agreed Serena numbly nodded her head. "I need to get back to my other patients now so please remember what I said, no mention of Elle or Blair but if you can help it I would suggest no serious discussion at all" he requested "I think we can handle that doc, but I think that my presence might have also been a trigger so I'll be outside the door if you need anything" he said the last part to Serena. The doctor left the room and left the two alone with Chuck.

"Thank you for everything Detective Lancaster and I'm sorry for the way I treated you out in the waiting room" she apologized "you don't need to apologize in fact I've had a lot worse said to me, some of which is illegal so you have nothing to worry about" he assured her. "I'm going to be outside and if you need anything you know where to find me" Lancaster walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Serena stood in the same spot for a little while longer before her legs started moving towards the bed and sat down in the chair she had previously occupied.

Chuck lay motionless on the bed, looking more and more like a corpse then he did when she had entered the room. "If you can hear me Chuck, I'm sorry; sorry about giving you the news that led you to have a heart attack" she once again grabbed his hand and was surprised when she received a light squeeze. She looked away from her hand, intertwined with Chuck's, and up to Chuck's face that was scrounged up in pain. "Chuck, can you hear me?" Serena watched as his eyelids slowly started to flutter until his dark brown eyes were revealed but quickly hidden by the intensity of the light. "Is the light too bright? Don't worry I'll fix that" she got up from the chair and walked over to the light panel and experimented with the switches until she found the one she was looking for.

She walked back over to the bed and sat down. Chuck's eyes opened back up and looked around the room in a daze until his eyes landed on Serena. "What happened?" he rasped "you had a heart attack Chuck but you need to relax so we're going to move away from any serious discussions and only talk about more relaxing topics like…how dashing you look in your green hospital gown" she joked "why thank you Serena and I must say escaped mental patient is a good look for you" he replied sarcastically "so nice of you to notice my new look, it took hours to put on" Serena joked back.

"They sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Where is she Serena, where's Blair?" he asked her "Chuck can we please talk about something else?" she pleaded "do you or do you not know where she's taken Blair?" Chuck grounded out "Chuck your getting stressed out and you need to calm down" she tried but this only got him even more worked up "tell me!" he shouted/rasped "no! Okay no, Elle took Blair and ran off, no one knows where she is" Serena burst reciting the information Detective Lancaster had given her in the waiting room. He suddenly tried lifting himself up from the bed but Serena put a restraining hand on his chest and gently held him down. "What are you doing?" she asked him, stopping his movements "I need to find Blair" he stated "that's the polices job Chuck; Your hurt enough as it is and I bet that if a breeze of wind came it would ultimately kill you" she reasoned. "It's because of me that Elle is targeting Blair" he said, trying in vain to get up but his injuries and blood loss had weakened him so he was fighting a losing battle. "If you really care about me you'll turn your back and let me go" he begged "I do care about you Chuck and that's why I can't let you go; if you really want to help Blair you'll stay in bed and rest and do as the doctor says" she retorted.

"Where's Detective Lancaster?" Chuck asked changing the subject "he's outside" she answered, "can you tell him to come inside? I want to speak to him" he requested but by the determined look in his eyes you could tell it was more of a demand. "Okay" Serena stood up from the chair and walked over to the door; she poked her head out and asked Lancaster to come inside. Lancaster walked inside and walked over to Chuck's bedside. "You wanted to speak to me?" he asked "yeah, Serena would you give Detective Lancaster and I some privacy?" he asked, not taking his intense expression off of Lancaster "sure, I'll just be outside" Serena said, confused and a little worried as she walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"You said nothing would happen to her" Chuck started "we're doing everything we can to get her back in fact I have an idea as to where she might be" Lancaster replied "if you know where she is why the hell aren't you out there getting her back" Chuck asked outraged "I have officers out there right now checking all of the possible areas that she could be" Lancaster assured him. Chuck sat up as straight as he could and look deep into Lancaster's eyes.

"Get out there and find her. NOW!" he ordered. Lancaster walked away from Chuck and walked out of the room; He all ready had full intention of going out there and looking for Blair himself but he figured that he didn't want to upset Chuck further and cause another heart attack. He passed Serena who had been trying to listen in on their conversation but the door had been too thick.

Serena walked back into the room and closed the door behind her. "Where was Lancaster going off to in such a hurry?" she asked walking back over to Chuck "he went to find Blair" he replied sliding back down into the bed. Just as Serena was getting ready to sit back down Chuck stopped her "Serena would you mind going to my loft and picking up my lab top? I have a few things I have to finish and send out by tomorrow," he asked. She looked at Chuck, questioning his real motives "okay…" she said suspiciously. She had a feeling that there was something more going on but she had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't upset Chuck again.

"Thanks Serena, for everything I mean it" he said with a note of finality "your welcome Chuck; I'll be back with your lab top as soon as I can. You haven't changed the locks on me have you?" she asked "don't worry your key will still work but I still question why I gave you a key in the first place" Chuck replied "because when you get wasted and you don't want Blair to see you in that state you have me; the sister/friend who has seen her days of puking her guts out as well" she walked over to the door and before she walked out she turned to Chuck "don't do anything stupid while I'm gone okay?" she said "you have nothing to worry about" he assured her. She stood in the doorway for a little longer before she walked out the door and closed the door behind her.

When she was gone Chuck pulled the covers off of him and carefully took the tubes and wires off of himself, being extra careful around the wires around his wounds. No one realized this but the first time he had been hooked up to heart monitor. He had been fifteen at the time and had become seriously ill. He had watched the nurses as they hooked him up to the machine he had paid extra close attention to the buttons they pressed to turn it on and off. So he was now going to put his knowledge to the test.

He reached up and pressed the button that would turn the machine off and once the machine was off he took the wire connected to the machine and off and threw them aside in the pile with the other wires and tubes. He eased himself up from the bed and walked over to the closet where he knew where one of the nurses had placed a pair of scrubs. He walked over to the closet and when he opened the door sure enough there were the pair of blue scrubs.

Knowing that he only had a small window of opportunity open he hurriedly stripped out of the hospital gown grunting in pain the entire time as he changed from the gown to the scrubs. When he was changed he walked over to the door and looked through the small window to see if anyone was coming, when he didn't see anyone he opened the door and walked outside, still being weary of any passing nurses or doctors that would recognize him. Once the coast was clear he made his way down the hallway and followed the map he passed that showed the way to the stairs.

A few minutes later he came across the stairs and he quickly descended them until he found the emergency exit. He walked through the exit and immediately regretted not having a coat from the crisp air outside and the light rain.

As he was walking down the parking lot a pair of headlights suddenly blinded him. He squinted his eyes and tried in vain to see the owner of the lights but he saw nothing but the shadow of the car. The car sped up and Chuck closed his eyes and prepared and prepared for impact but…

A/N: Sorry about yet another cliffhanger but it keeps you interested. Next Chapter will have Blair in it so don't worry I haven't forgotten about poor Blair. Review if you want more!


	22. Chapter 22

As he was walking down the parking lot a pair of headlights suddenly blinded him. He squinted his eyes and tried in vain to see the owner of the lights but he saw nothing but the shadow of the car. The car sped up and Chuck closed his eyes and prepared and prepared for impact but…

The car suddenly stopped and the headlights turned off and he heard the slamming of a door.

"Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot Chuck?" asked a familiar voice. Chuck looked at the voice and saw a very annoyed Serena Vander Woodson "no but I was hoping you would have a moment of ignorance" he tried to joke, in light of the situation but Serena wasn't laughing.

Serena walked over to him and stood in front of him. "You need to get back to bed and rest; you'll never get better if you don't do as your doctor says," she insisted, "to hell with the damn doctor! I need to find Blair!" the sound of another door opening caught his attention. He looked up and saw Detective Lancaster standing next to the driver's side.

"Leave that to me Chuck, now go back inside and get some rest" Chuck walked past Serena and over to Lancaster. "I all ready gave you a chance at protecting Blair and now Elle has her so I'm going to tell you this once, and only once, Get. Out. Of. My. Way" he said in a no nonsense voice. "I'm afraid I can't do that Chuck" he replied. Chuck shook his head and looked down at the ground "all right then" without warning his fist shot out made contact with Lancaster's jaw.

Lancaster's head whipped back and Chuck cried out in pain because he had not thought his plan through and had re-injured his all ready damaged shoulder. Lancaster massaged his aching jaw which was all ready starting to bruise and looked back at Chuck who was leaning against the car pressing his hand against his shoulder that was bleeding again.

Serena stood in the background, shocked at what she had just witnessed. Chuck hitting an officer, she knew he was desperate but she never would have thought that he would assault anyone, other then Elle of course.

"God damn it!" Chuck cursed as he looked down at his now bleeding shoulder. He must have ripped some stitching. Serena saw that Chuck was bleeding and hurried over to him. Lancaster and Serena steadied Chuck as he slowly started sliding down the car and helped him sit down on the gravel. Lancaster turned to Serena. "Go inside and get a doctor, tell them that Charles Bass is outside and that he's most likely ripped a stitching" he instructed her as he took off his jacket and created a makeshift pillow for Chuck.

She shot up from the ground and hurried inside. Lancaster looked back down at Chuck, his eyes were pinched close and his face was contorted in pain. "I probably shouldn't be doing this," he said. Chuck slit his eyes open and looked at Lancaster "shouldn't do what?" he asked. Lancaster helped Chuck to his feet and helped him to the passenger door. He opened the door and helped Chuck inside, quickly shutting the door he ran around to the driver side and sped off

As fate would have Serena came running out of the hospital with a doctor and wheelchair in tow just in time to watch Lancaster and Chuck speeding off.

"Now that was a moment of ignorance," she said to herself.

~Elle's new hide out~

Blair lay on a disgusting grungy mattress in the corner of the room with her hand handcuffed to a metal pole next to the mattress. She wouldn't be able to get very far anyway because she had a broken arm to deal with, her leg was broken and she had various other injuries.

Dried tears stained her face but were quickly being accompanied by new tears when Chuck's face would enter her mind. Her bottom lip quivered and she looked up at the ceiling.

"Why Chuck, why did you leave me here all alone?" she said as if he were in the room "I'll never you leave Blair" she heard a familiar rough voice. She lowered her gaze and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Chuck leaning against the far wall wearing one of his finest suits with one of his trademark bowties.

"Chuck?" she breathed in astonishment "hello Blair" he got up from against the wall and walked over to her. She knew that this wasn't really Chuck, the real Chuck was dead and that this was just a figment of her imagination but she didn't mind because at least she could see and hear his voice again. He kneeled down in front of her and she could almost feel the tips of his fingers as he brushed the sweaty bangs out of her eyes. Of course she was the one had moved her bangs but she was too far into her fantasy world to notice.

"You have to be strong Blair, be strong for me" he encouraged her "I want to be but I don't think I'm strong enough. I'm so tired" she replied and to prove her point her eyelids started to droop. "No Blair, don't close your eyes keep them open for me. You've lost a lot of blood from one of you wounds," he explained. She felt the ghost of him sit down next to her and wrap his arm around her. She could almost smell the aftershave she had bought for him for his birthday.

"Maybe I should just give up and let the blood loss win at least that way we'd be together again" she said looking up into his expressive dark eyes, oh how's she missed those eyes of his. "You can't join me yet Blair, its not you time so you've got to hold on" he protested "I don't want to hold on. I died the moment your heart stopped" she snuggled deeper into his imaginary warmth and sighed in contempt. "Listen to me Blair you need to remember all of the people that you've come to care about: your father, Serena, Dorota hell even your mother because I know deep down you really do love her along with all of the future people you have yet to meet so don't leave this world yet. We'll be together again someday but not today and anytime soon" she felt his ghost as he unwrapped his arm from around her and the sweet tingling of his lips against hers then Chuck stood up from the mattress. She immediately missed his touch.

She watched in sorrow as Chuck backed away from her. "Please don't leave me again," she begged as tears cascaded from her eyes. "I love you Blair," he said and then he faded away before her very eyes. His words now a whisper in the fading wind "comes back" she pled to an empty room.

The door to the room suddenly burst open, disturbing the tranquility of the room. Blair looked over at the door and her hope of Chuck coming back vanished when she saw it was Elle. "Hello Blair. Enjoying your stay I hope," she said condescendingly.

~Chuck and Lancaster~

Lancaster pulled to the side of the road and turned the engine off. He turned to Chuck and checked his wound before reaching underneath his seat revealing a first aid kit. "I'm going to have to help you into the back so that I have more room to work" he explained as he set the kit in the back and helped Chuck up from his seat and sit in the corner of the backseat. Once Chuck was situated Lancaster opened the kit and gout out a spool of black thread, a needle and a flask of alcohol.

He surprised Chuck when he got out a pair of scissors. Lancaster noticed Chuck's surprised expression "don't worry Chuck I just have to cut this shirt off of you and this is the least painful way I can do it" he started at the bottom of the shirt and snipped his way up until he was able to remove the fabric and set the pieces aside. He threaded the thread through the needle then dipped the needle into the flask of alcohol, he pulled the needle up and dried the needle off with a strip of gauze before turning back to Chuck and inspected the stitching once again.

"This is going to hurt" he warned as he pressed the needle through his skin until the tip came out the other side and threaded the first stitch up. Chuck grunted in pain. "Sorry" Lancaster made sure the stitch was secure before moving on to the next stitch; he would need to do a total of six stitches.

"Why are you helping me?" Chuck managed to say as Lancaster made another stitching "because I know that if I don't you'll just figure out another way to get out of that hospital so I figured you'd be safer with an armed officer rather then by yourself and also because a man do crazy things when he's in love, things that could even cost him his life" Lancaster moved on to the third stitch and Chuck digested what he had just heard.

"It sounds like this is coming from experience" Chuck finally said "lets just say that I had a friend once who fell madly in love with a girl and he would do anything to protect her" Chuck had become accustomed to the pain of the needle being pressed into his skin and was able to watch in fascination as Lancaster tightened the stitching at the end and moved on to the next.

"How did you guys know that I would try to bolt?" he asked "as I said before man does crazy and stupid things when he's in love and I had a feeling that you would be no different. I left after our little discussion but as I was starting my car Miss Vander Woodson came out and after what happened to Blair after Elle escaped I wasn't going to have her wondering the streets on her own so I was going to drive her to her building and post some guards in and around the building. Right after I made sure you didn't do anything stupid, so it was a good thing I waited" he finished the last stitch and got out a bandage and taped the bandage down and just for some insurance he helped Chuck sit up straight, with some difficulty, and wrap a roll of gauze over the bandage. He taped the gauze down and inspected his handy work, once he was pleased with his work he put his supplies away and tucked the kit away.

"Why do you have all this stuff in your car?" asked Chuck "I've had to stitch up a lot of bullet wounds in my time and sometimes I can't get to the hospital fast enough so I sew the wounds up myself so that it stems off blood loss and infection" Lancaster explained as he unbuttoned his jacket and Chuck automatically knew what he was doing and helped him pull his arms through. When the jacket was on Chuck buttoned the jacket up but had to stop at his midsection when his arm became too sore. "Now that that's taken care of we can discuss how this is going to go down" Lancaster began "how what will go down?" Chuck asked "a little ways down the street is the building I suspect may be Elle's new hideout" Chuck made a move but Lancaster stopped him "here are the rules that you have to follow if you want to be a part of this" Chuck nodded his head in agreement "you have to stay in the car and out of sight" Chuck made a move to interrupt but Lancaster intervened. "Your all ready wounded as it is and you're a civilian, if you were to go in there with me I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything except making sure that you were safe and not trying to play hero. So stay in the car and out of sight, if I catch you out of this vehicle you are going straight back to the hospital and I will request that the doctors strap you down and lock your door and windows so that you can't escape again or you'll at least have a harder time escaping. Do we have a deal?" he asked.

Chuck thought over his options. He could either agree to Lancaster's deal and sit in anticipation as Lancaster goes to find Elle without him and possibly never know see Blair again, even if it was for the last time or he could lie and once Lancaster had his back turned he would make a dash for it and find Elle's supposed hideout on his own; the only problem with that last plan was that he could be wasting valuable time by just running around but then again he knew how Elle thinks and Lancaster only had his testimony that Chuck had given him so it would almost seem that Chuck had the advantage. But he still didn't have an answer so he would just have to compromise with himself.

"All right fine, I'll stay in the car" Chuck gave in "smart choice because if you hadn't agreed your ass would be lying right back in a hospital bed" Lancaster got out of the car and as a precaution locked all of the doors and preventing Chuck from making a break for it.

Lancaster checked his holster to make sure he had his gun that he had recently reloaded then crept up the streets towards the repair shop. Chuck watched Lancaster creep up the street and when he looked harder he could see that he was headed towards the repair shop where Elle and him had committed their first crime. Leave it to Elle to go back to the place where this whole mess started.

Chucked eased himself up from the backseat and carried himself up the front passenger seat. When he was seated he checked the locks for the sake of his curiosity and as he expected the doors were locked, but this was the kind of car that the locks could only be locked and unlocked from the controller attached to the key chain on Lancaster's keys so he couldnt manually unlock the door. He looked out the windshield just in time to see Lancaster enter the auto shop.

But unbeknownst to Detective Lancaster Elle had a few surprises in store for him.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read. What does Elle have in store for Lancaster? Review if you want to find out.**


	23. Chapter 23

Lancaster pulled out his gun and turned the safety off and checked the handle of the door to find that it was unlocked which put his nerves on end. He quietly pushed the door open and flashed his gun around before entering the building and having his gun pinned to his chest in case of a sudden attack. He crept along the garage and when he came to a wall he pressed his back up against the wall then on the count of three jumped out from behind the wall, brandishing his gun.

Little did the detective know that two of Elle's goons were watching him from the shadows of the in-closed space.

He walked closer to a room, avoiding the holes in the floor where the mechanics fixed the underside of the vehicles. The closer he got to the room the more paranoid he became that he was being watched. He reached out for the handle and once again his nerves are on high alert when he found the door to be unlocked. He stepped inside the room and in the far corner of the room laid a weakened Blair, chained to a wall. As he took a step forward he was stopped when a sudden applause echoed through the room. "I got to say Detective I'm impressed. You've managed to find my new establishment, sorry about the mess I would cleaned up if I knew I was going to have company but too late now" Lancaster was surprised when of her men rammed the handle of the gun across the back of his head knocking him out. Elle looked down at Lancaster then over at Blair. "Looks like you'll have some company now. Bound and gag him then set him next to her so they can get acquainted" the two guys picked Lancaster up and dragged him over to Blair. They laid him down next to her and proceeded to chain his wrists to the wall and gag his mouth so that he couldn't speak. They also took his phone and gun.

"This is just one too many hostages" Elle commented nonchalantly "I can take care of that" one of her goons took out his gun and a shot was heard.

~Chuck~

All the way from the car Chuck was able to hear that single shot. Considering the neighborhood the repair shop was in a gunshot was nothing new so no one panicked and no one even felt the need to call the police. "That's it!" Chuck pounded on the window in vain and until he realized that the glass was most likely bullet proof. He stopped pounding on the window when his hands and shoulders were sore. "Damn it!" in a fit of fury he rammed his hand against the dash and the compartment that contained maps and such flipped open and inside the compartment was a spare gun. In disbelief at his luck he pulled the gun out and checked the gage of the gun to see that it had been reloaded.

Praying that it would work he turned the safety off and cocked the gun and aimed it at the window. He pressed down on the trigger and a bullet spun out and embedded itself in the window, creating a spider web of cracks around the bullet. The alarm on the car went off and a Chuck winced from the obnoxious shrill. Figuring with one more shot the window would be loose enough to kick out he aimed and fired another shot into the glass, this one managed to go further through the damaged window. With all of his strength he raised his legs and kicked the glass out. He would have used his arms and hands but he really didn't need another round of bloody knuckles and his stitching would most likely come apart again. The glass shattered on the sidewalk and Chuck mustered up all his strength he had left and hauled himself up from the seat and over to the window where he proceeded to crawl thought at a snail's pace. Shards of glass scratched and clawed at his stomach, chest and arms and hands leaving trails of blood on the shards of glass still attached to the window. His body toppled through the window and landed with a painful thud on the sidewalk. Chuck groaned in agony but fought through the pain and managed to get up from the ground, reached into the car and retrieved the gun. Chuck grasped the gun in his hand and limped his way over to the shop.

~Inside the shop~

The bullet ejected from the barrel of the gun and spun through the air before impacting into Lancaster's abdomen. Blood spurted out and Lancaster was jolted out of his unconscious state with a muffled scream.

Elle snatched the gun out of the man's hand and slapped him across the face. "You idiot! I was being sarcastic" the man rubbed his sore jaw and looked down at the gun in Elle's hand. She followed his gaze and laughed when she saw the fear in his eyes. "You have nothing to worry about Peter I'm not going to kill you" he sighed in relief "because then I would only have two guys left and I really don't feel like burying a body right now" Peter once again panicked because she was implying that had she not all ready killed one of her men she would going to wait until she found more before she started killing them off for whatever reason she could come up with.

"Listen up guys now that we have a wounded cop in the equation we're going to have to once again find a new hideout…after you burn and bury the body of course" she looked at Peter and the other men pointedly and they scurried over to the Lancaster and unbound and gagged him then the two of them lifted him up by his legs and underarms and began the process of carrying him out.

Elle walked over to Blair and squatted down in front of her. "Well Blair it seems your journey has finally come to an end" she reached looked down at the gun she had taken from Peter. Blair's eyes widened in realization of what Elle had planned. "I really wish it didn't have to come to this but what with Chuck all ready dead and Lancaster about to become a human BBQ the fun if pretty much gone so the only thrill left if to watch the life fade from your eyes" Elle stood and aimed the gun at down at Blair's head. "Don't worry you wont feel a thing. And besides at least you'll be with Chuck again…wherever that may be so I'm really doing you a favor if you think about it" and with that said Elle's finger slowly started to press down on the trigger and Blair closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable when the both Elle and her were startled by the sounds of gunfire.

~Chuck~

Chuck burst into the shop and heard the sounds of men talking. He limped over to a wall and peaked around the corner to see Lancaster being carried out by three of Elle's men. Shit! If Lancaster was all ready then that meant that Blair…No! He had to believe that she was still alive. With a deep breath he hurried around the corner startling the men who were carrying Lancaster to drop him on the ground, Lancaster groaned in pain but Chuck was unable to hear it because of how faint it was.

Before the men could react in time Chuck whipped out the gun and shot all three men down with a shot in each skull. Not many people knew this, mainly Blair, but ever since Elle had come into his life he had been going down to a private shooting range and getting better everyday until he had a perfect shot 99% of the time.

He hurried over to Lancaster and felt his neck for a pulse and was relieved when he found one. Chuck's eyes traveled over Lancaster's beaten body and stopped when they came to the bullet wound that was still gushing blood. "Your damn lucky I didn't stay in the car" he muttered as he unbuttoned the jacket and pressed it down on the wound; Lancaster hissed in pain and his eyes creased open. "Heard the gunshot and I thought you could use some help" Chuck took Lancaster's hand and pressed it down on the jacket covering the wound. "You're a cop you should what to do next" before Lancaster could attempt communication Chuck was all ready up from the floor and following pure instinct and traveled over to the door that Lancaster had just been dragged opened the door and stepped inside.

~Inside the room~

Elle turned around and groaned in frustration at whom she saw. "You just wont die" she stood up from the ground and Blair was now able to see that the person Elle was talking to was Chuck, pale and beaten beyond belief, but Chuck! A living breathing Chuck.

"You really thought a fucking bullet could keep me from killing you?" Chuck raised the gun and limped towards her. "I'll give you this Chuck, if the world were to end right now only you and the cockroaches would be left " she replied arrogantly.

Chuck looked away from Elle and down at Blair who was still chained to the wall but what really fueled his fire was the condition she was in. Bags under her eyes, dried blood on her head and wrists, bruises along her jaw line and the fact alone that her blood had been spilled, he looked back at Elle and gave her a death glare that would make the devil himself flinch.

"The game is over Elle, I've won and now I've come to collect my prize," he stated walking closer towards Elle and in return Elle walked closer towards him, not afraid to look death in the eyes. "Go ahead and do it Chuck but just know that when you die I'll bet the one welcoming you to hell, I'll even give you the grand tour" she retorted.

They were only inches apart both of their eyes were filled with rage and pools of flames. "Goodbye Elle" "goodbye Chuck" the sound of sirens filled the air but Chuck and Elle were too lost in their own inner battles to notice. Chuck's finger began squeezing down on the trigger and just for a millisecond fear flashed through her eyes but was replaced by another emotion. Rage.

Her hand shot out and twisted his wrist around and the gun went off and shattered a window. "Did you honestly think I was going to die by your pathetic hands?" she squeezed his wrist and the bone in his wrist cracked. Chuck groaned in pain and the gun fell out of his hand and clattered out of reach. "Chuck!" Blair cried out. He was forced to his knees and pinched his eyes closed in pain. Elle continued to speak.

"You have really been pissing me off Chuck. Ever since Blair came into your life you have been disregarding all of my orders, for starters remember that one time I gave you that 'assignment?'" she started Chuck looked up at her with pleading eyes but she ignored him. "You went and fell for her and when you reported back to me all you had to show was a broken heart" she looked down at Blair "you always did like the innocent ones" she commented. "What?" Blair asked confused at what she was hearing. Assignment?

"Blair don't listen to her" he was silenced by a smack across the face "be quiet! Can't you see Blair and I are trying to have a conversation?" she said like a mother scolding her child. "Yes Blair you were an assignment. Chuck here was supposed to get you in bed and fuck you senseless the report to me and tell me everything about how the Queen Virgin became a slut" she looked down at Chuck "but unfortunately he fell for you and after that things spiraled downward and my favorite errand boy was gone and replaced by a lovesick puppy" she glowered.

Tears welled in the corner of Blair's eyes and seeped down her face. "Why?" she breathed "I never meant to hurt you Blair, I never meant to fell in love with you but I did and I don't regret that but I regret everyday the things I put up on Gossip Girl. I tired to stop her but she threatened to kill you if I didn't do as she said, I had no choice. I'm sorry I dragged you into this" he apologized. "Oh would you shut up! Look I'm feeling generous today so I'm going to make you a deal" she looked at the two of them and continued "I'm willing to let Blair go if…Chuck takes her place" she bargained. "Take my place how?" Blair asked, "you'll walk out of her alive and Chuck…well lets just say that Chuck wont be seeing the outside of this building" Blair's eyes widened and she flat out refused. "No!" even after everything he's done I still love him" Blair said looked right into Chuck's eyes with love and adoration. "Well that's no for Blair so what about you Chuck this is your life we're talking about" Chuck looked away from Blair and down at the floor. His Adam's apple bobbed up and he kept the tears that wanted to come out at bay.

He all ready knew his answer and he did not regret what was about to happen. He loved Blair with all his heart and if that meant that he had to die to keep her safe then he was willing to do that, he just wished it didn't have to be like this.

"We're waiting" Elle said impatiently. Chuck looked up from the ground and over at Blair. "I'm sorry Blair but I can't lose you" he looked away from Blair when he saw her mouth quivering and her eyes well up with even more tears. He looked up at Elle "you let her go now unharmed or else the deals off and I'll come up with some way to kill you from the great beyond" he swore.

"No Chuck please don't do this!" Blair pleaded. Chuck looked back at Blair and his heart shattered when he saw how broken she was. This was his fault so it was only right that he would be the one who would pay the final consequence.

"Elle if that cold dead heart of yours actually works I'm begging you to let me say goodbye to Blair in private" Chuck pleaded. Elle rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance "fine but if you try anything both of you are dead" she roughly let go of Chuck's wrist and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Chuck massaged his sore wrist and stood up from the ground and limped over to Blair. He kneeled down in front of her and touched her cheek but she flinched away from his touch which hurt but he didn't let that dissuade him from what he needed to do.

"Blair please look at me," he pleaded. Blair took a breath and finally looked at him. "I'm so sorry I wish I could turn back time and stop all of this from happening but I can't and the only way I can make you safe is if I'm taken out of the equation" Blair moved to interrupt him but he stopped her "I love you Blair I always will, no matter where I go but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were taken away from me. I know your mad at me right now but you have to understand that I would do anything to protect you and if that means sacrificing myself then so be it" tears cascaded down her cheeks and Chuck engulfed her in a hug.

"I hate you so much!" she sobbed into his bare chest "I know" he knew she didn't really mean it but she was grieving and he would allow her to say whatever she needed to say whether it was good or bad. He kissed the top of her head then slowly traveled down her forehead until he reached her lips. In a moment of passion Blair took her unchained hand and gripped Chuck's hair and deepened the kiss.

She slipped her tongue past Chuck's lips and in return their tongues danced with each other. Chuck groaned in pleasure. The passion escalated from there. Chuck ran his hand under her shirt and Elle moaned from the pleasure she felt at the feeling of his rough hands against her smooth skin.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard a loud exhale of breath. They broke apart and turned around to find Elle with a disgusted look on her face. "If I had walked in any later I probably would have been seeing a mating dance" she walked over to Chuck and grabbed him by the roots of his hair and dragged him away from Blair.

"Please don't!" Blair cried reaching out for him "sorry honey but lover boy has an appointment with my special friend here" out of nowhere Elle revealed a knife she had been holding behind her back. "I was going to kill you with a bullet to the head but after all the shit you've given me through all these years I wanted to draw your death out" she lifted his head up and held the blade against his jugular.

"Let her go please, don't make her watch this" Chuck asked "no I think I'm going to make her watch as every last ounce of blood leaves your body" and to prove her point she made a small cut on the side of his neck and a line of blood trailed down.

So this was it, this was how he was going to die.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry about another cliffhanger but I need some time to think about what will happen next. Review if you want an update!**


	24. Chapter 24

Lancaster managed to pull himself along the floor leaving smears of blood in his wake but never stopping to look back because he was on a mission. Not too long ago he had heard sirens and he was praying that it was his partner coming with backup. Chuck had gone inside that room that Elle and Blair were occupying and the room had been far too silent for his liking except for when Elle suddenly came out of the room with an annoyed expression on her face.

She noticed Lancaster lying on the floor and her dead men surrounding him but simply walked over to him and squatted down beside him. "Looks like Chuck's been busy" she turned to the man closest to her and seemed to be inspecting the bullet wound in his head. "He's got quite an aim," she said with a sick sense of pride as if she were the one who had taught him how to shoot.

"I should probably kill you but seeing as though I all ready have a candidate for that spot I guess can I let you slide, for now at least. Ooh what do we have here?" she reached into the man's pocket and pulled out a hunting knife that the man had hidden in his inner pocket. "I hope he wasn't planning on using this against me because if he was then a bullet to the head would have been a blessing" she stood up from the ground and pocketed the knife.

"Well I'll let you get back to…whatever it is you were doing busy, busy people to kill to gossip to update you know how it is" she patted him on the head before turning around and marching back into the room.

He was no halfway across the room and his goal was set on getting out here and calling his team if they weren't all ready on their way. Lancaster was hoping that Joshua was smart enough to put two and two together and figure out where he was before Chuck got himself killed and he, himself, bled out from a gunshot.

His prayers were suddenly answered when the sirens were heard once again and the deafening sound of the door being blown down. He looked up with hazy eyes and saw that it was indeed his partner and a few SWAT team members with their usual heavy artillery on.

Joshua spotted Lancaster on the floor and aimed his gun around before rushing over to him and kneeling down next to him to check his injuries. Joshua saw how badly wounded his partner was and ordered one of the SWAT members to get the medic. "Its okay Greg, you're going to be okay" he assured him.

~Inside the room~

The sound of the door being torn off alerted Elle of another presence so in response her grip on Chuck's hair increased and Chuck squeezed his eyes shut from the pain and small trails of tears came down his face. He was finally grasping the situation. Blair was going to be forced to watch him choke on his own blood and Elle would most likely kill her off just as violently. What a typical ending for a screw up like him.

"Looks like we have some uninvited guests" said Elle as she dragged Chuck back towards the door so she could get a look at who had interrupted her fun. "These cops just wont give up," she muttered. She looked back over at Blair then down at Chuck. "Guess its time to play hostage" she traded the knife that she had at Chuck's throat for the gun she had placed in the back of her jeans and pressed it against the side of Chuck's skull.

"We'll be right back Blair so don't go anywhere" Elle opened the door and stepped outside. The officers noticed her presence and trained their guns on her but were slightly alarmed when they saw she had a hostage by gunpoint. This was not good.

"The gangs all here" Elle shuffled Chuck along the wall and the armed officers followed her every move. One of the officers took a step forward and Elle ground the gun deeper into Chuck's skull. "Don't try to be a hero because then Chuck here gets blown away" she threatened.

"Don't do this Elle! Your all ready in enough trouble as it is so just put the gun down and let Chuck go" Joshua ordered "no can do, I know what your real plan is. As soon as I put my gun down the next place I'll see is the fiery flames of hell and I don't feel like dying right now thank you very much" she retorted. "Elle I can promise you that as long as you release Chuck and put the weapon down nothing like that is going to happen to you" Joshua assured her, while still keeping an eye on his bleeding partner. Elle laughed in reply. "I bet even Chuck knows that that's total bull, right Chuck?" she looked down at Chuck and when he didn't reply she somehow managed to pull on his hair even tighter. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" she hissed. Chuck managed to look over at the officers and release a shaky breath.

"You might as well let her pull the trigger because she's not going to let me go. And yes I know for a fact that as soon as she drops the gun and lets me go you're going to handcuff her and most likely send her to prison for the rest of her life. She's not going to risk that" Chuck had lost all hope and the officers could see it in the dull expression on his face and the hollowness in his eyes.

"Chuck don't give up, everything is going to be all right" Lancaster rasped, trying to reassure the lost soul. "There's no point Lancaster. My fate was sealed the moment she walked into my life. I'm meant to die at a young age and by her hands so just take your men and leave, you're only prolonging the inevitable" Chuck said emotionlessly, staring at Lancaster with unfeeling eyes.

Elle had a moment of shock cross her features before she put her mask back on and looked back at the officers. "You heard him, pack everything up and leave so that I can get this show on the road" she said stroking Chuck's hair that both sickened and frightened him but those emotions didn't register on his face or eyes. "We can't do that Elle, you have murdered and injured over a dozen people we're not just going to let you walk so you can continue your rampage. We have to take you in" said Joshua "and those words are supposed to make me surrender? Please tell me you're not the negotiator because if you are then your station must have a lot of suicides on their hands" she chuckled.

Lancaster couldn't take anymore of this. Against his partners wishes he pulled himself up from the floor and his partner, knowing that he couldn't stop him, steadied him by slinging Lancaster's arm around his neck. "Listen to me Elle, we can you get you a deal with the state. You're a minor so I might be able to get your sentenced shortened and after that admittance to an institution where they can help you deal with your issues" Lancaster tried "institution? Oh that's just grand! Imagine me wondering the halls in my blue scrubs playing cards with people who think their monkeys and aliens have implanted tracking devices underneath their skin!" she wasn't giving into this, no matter what they offered or said.

Obviously they weren't getting through to her so they were going to have to bring the sniper in. They were hoping they wouldn't have to use him but since they weren't getting through to her they had no choice. Very discreetly Joshua talked into his talkie and told the sniper the go ahead.

On a rooftop, not that far away a sniper was placed watching the scene through his telescope when he received the go ahead from the detective. "Lets do this ace" he turned the laser of the sniper on and looked through the telescope so that he could get the perfect shot of her.

"You're not taking me to prison or to any institution, you got that?" she stated with conviction "come on Elle your surrounded your not going to get very far so you might as well surrender" Lancaster insisted, still in the blue about the sniper. "I'll find a way, I always find a way" she replied. Lancaster became aware of the sniper when he noticed the little red dot trailing along the bodies of Chuck and Elle. With the way Elle was using Chuck as a shield the sniper was never going to get a shot.

Chuck noticed Lancaster's troubled expression and subconsciously looked down, this was when he noticed the little red dot that was flying around both his and Elle's bodies. A sniper, they had a sniper and it looked like they weren't going to get a shot off unless…

He looked to the detective and tried to relay the message to him through his eyes. _Take the shot_ it was saying and Lancaster knew what would have to happen if they did that because he very discreetly shook his head. Chuck's gaze intensified and relayed the message again _take the shot!!! _Once again Lancaster refused.

During this Elle and Joshua continued to speak. "I've met cops like you, this is your big break, bringing down the biggest monster to hit New York, presently of course, and your thinking this will get me a medal, recognition! I'll no longer be a shadow behind my partner but you know what that's total bull because by bringing me down all you'll get is mounds and mounds of paperwork because that's the way life is. Full of disappointment and sorrow" she ranted. "Maybe your right but right now all I care about is saving the lives of all the people in this building" Joshua replied, not letting her get to him.

Lancaster finally gave in when it dawned on him that Chuck was right, this was their only option. He only hoped that everything would turn out all right in the end. He turned to his partner and gave him a silent nod. Joshua was confused for a second before realized what his partner wanted him to do. At first he was against it but then gave in when he saw that the sniper was not getting a clean shot. He discreetly talked into his talkie. _"Take the shot"_ he ordered.

Back on the roof the sniper received the order and sighed in regret. "Sorry kid" he once again aimed and released the bullet from the gage.

**A/N: **_**Looks out from underneath the bed**_** Please don't hurt me. I know another cliffhanger but if you want another update you're going to have to review. **


	25. Chapter 25

The bullet crashed through the window and before it could make impact into Chuck he managed to bash his elbow into Elle's nose and she let go of him in surprise and he jumped out of the way, landing painfully on his wounded chest and shoulder. He cried out in pain.

Elle felt the painful blow of the bullet as it flew into her side and a spurt of blood shot out of the impact area. She cried out in pain, not only from the broken nose she had received but also because of her new gunshot wound. She clutched her wounded side and collapsed to her knees, trying in vain to keep her precious blood from escaping.

"You scoundreling Sonofabitch!" Elle cursed "doesn't feel so good to be shot does it Elle?" Chuck retorted through a wave of pain. Chuck attempted to get up from the ground but the pain that erupted from his all ready injured body was too much and he was forced to stay on the ground.

Joshua spoke into his talkie again and told the guys back at the station that Elle has been detained and they needed one, possibly two more ambulances.

Lancaster managed to limp away from Joshua and over to Chuck who was lying on the ground, groaning in pain. "What you just did was really stupid kid, you could have gotten yourself killed" Lancaster stated. "It got you Elle didn't it? And besides I've lived through worse" Chuck replied.

The sound of more sirens filled the night air and assured Lancaster that help was on the way for the young man in front of him and for himself. Elle on the other hand could bleed to death for all he cared but he knew that justice needed to be served and even though he wished death were the answer it wasn't.

"Would you mind helping me up?" Chuck asked "I wish I could but sadly I can hardly stand on my own two feet right now" Lancaster replied. "Never mind then, I'll do it myself" Chuck once again struggled to get up from the ground and Lancaster tried to stop him "Chuck you need to stay still. From what I can tell your still suffering from major blood loss and you shouldn't even be out of the hospital" Lancaster advised though he wasn't really putting up much a fight to stop him.

"Oh Lancaster if you were really going to stop me you would have to permanently paralyze my entire body and even then I would try to find a way" Chuck finally managed to get up from the ground and look over at Lancaster's partner as he showed the paramedics, who had just arrived where the injured people were. "Looks like help has finally arrived" Lancaster commented. Chuck turned to Lancaster and spoke "guess you should probably get yourself checked out" he said "I'm not the only one, have you looked in a mirror lately?" "Apparently you haven't either and besides I have to make sure Blair's okay first" before Lancaster had a chance to respond Chuck was all ready walking away.

As he was walking towards the door he passed Elle who was being wheeled away on a rolling bed. "Don't think this is over Chuck" she hissed "wouldn't dream of it Elle" he watched her being roll off "wouldn't dream of it" he said with convicted vengeance.

Once Elle was in the back of the ambulance Chuck resumed walking back to the room. He opened the door and looked in the corner to find a grief stricken Blair. "Blair" she looked up at the hearing of her name, she couldn't believe her eyes. Chuck was still alive.

"Oh my god, your still alive" she praised "disappointed?" he joked as he limped over to her "not even funny" when he was eye level to her she brought his lips down on hers and enveloped themselves in a long passionate kiss. When air became a necessity they broke apart and rested their foreheads against one another's.

"I thought you were dead," she breathed. "Haven't we been here before? I wouldn't allow myself to be taken away from you willingly" he lifted his head up and titled her head to engage her in another mind blowing kiss that left her breathless and eager for more.

"Does this mean Elle's gone?" Blair hoped that bitch would never see the light of day again "Elle is currently in the back of an ambulance" he replied "so she's…" Blair pressed "no, I wish I could say she was so that we would have peace of mind but she was only shot in the side and from my experience it didn't look too bad" when he saw the flicker of fear he quickly "she wont ever hurt you again. I promise" he assured her "I only hope your right" she whispered.

Paramedics were let into the room and checked both Blair and Chuck over. Blair was situated on a rolling bed and Chuck was placed on a separate one. The two were adamant that they were in the same ambulance and the paramedics allowed them this, seeing as both of them had just gone through a traumatic experience.

~2 hours later at the hospital~

Chuck looked up at the ceiling in his hospital room and tried to drown out the annoying dripping of the antibiotics being pumped into him. There was also a bag of blood that had been attached to him and the doctors were extra careful and put double the amount of tape, insuring that he wouldn't be able to yank the IV out again on either line.

He heard a gentle knock on the door and looked over to see Blair and Serena. Serena was standing behind Blair's wheelchair with small smile on her face.

"How you feeling?" Serena asked "like a man in a prison cell. Did you bring what I asked?" Serena took the book bag from her shoulder and walked over to Chuck and placed the bag on the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked uncertainly "yeah, and there's also something else I have to do" Serena took the laptop out of the bag and positioned the moveable table in front of him. She then placed the computer in front of him and he turned it on.

Blair was left to wheel herself into the room and in a state of confusion. "What's going on?" she asked "its time everyone knew who Gossip Girl is and to delete all the information her and I have ever collected" the computer loaded up and he clicked on the icon he needed and files and files filled his screen.

He selected all of the files and his finger froze over the delete button. Why was he so nervous? Once he did this he would no longer have the guilty feeling of having secrets on everyone's lives. He pressed the button and one by one the files disappeared from the screen.

"I haven't forgotten our deal Serena," he added. Blair and Serena looked at him curiously and he exited out of the program and clicked on another unmarked icon. On the screen appeared information on Serena's missing father. "Everything I could find on your wayward father is right here. Waiting at my apartment is a man who will take you to where your father is staying and there is also the information on file that is in my safe, you all ready have the code" Serena stared at him in shock. "How did you manage to do all this? You were first in jail, then in a hospital and finally risking your life, again, to save Blair how did you get this information? And besides technically I didn't do anything" she asked stunned "Elle wasn't the only one with connections and I managed to get another call in and my guy got the information and sent it to me. And yes you did do something, you helped me through some pretty hard times when Blair was being held captive by Elle and you also knocked some sense into me when I needed it the most" he answered.

"I don't know what to say Chuck, thank you so much" she walked over to his side and carefully hugged him, she pulled back and there tears in the corners of her eyes. "Good luck" he said sincerely. Serena straightened herself out and turned to Blair. "Call me as soon as you get…wherever it is your going" Blair said "don't worry I will" she leaned down and hugged her as well before walking towards the door, before she left she turned around and gave them one final farewell then walked out of the room.

Chuck looked over at Blair and smiled. "You know I don't find it very fair that you get to be mobile while I'm forced to stay in bed" he teased "because they're smarter then to let you move around the hospital where there are plenty of exits" she wheeled herself over to him and took his hand "I'm not running away this time, what I've been looking for is right in front of me" he sat up in the bed and leaned down so that they're lips met. They broke apart a few moments later and Chuck turned back to his computer.

"Guess its time to reveal who Gossip Girl really is" he got to work on the computer and a few minutes later a blast was sent out.

_Hello upper east-siders its time for you to learn the truth, the truth about Gossip Girl. Gossip Girl are two conniving teenagers who had n o right to invade anyone's personal life and for that I sincerely apologize. The woman in this photo below is the face behind the gossip. In truth she also had an unwillingly accomplice who helped her gather the information she has been blasting for the past few years. This second individual for the time being will remain anonymous for they're own personal safety. The face of Gossip Girl's name is Elle Amelia Nepter but she is not only a Gossiper but also a murderer and a kidnapper. Looks like little miss Gossip will be spending some time in the big house. Don't drop the soap Elle, _

_Gossip Girl anonymous._

On the bottom of the blast was a snapshot of Elle that he had taken when she was busy blackmailing a poor sophomore who she had caught selling dope out of the trunk of his car. He had originally meant to give this picture to the police but the endless threat to Blair's threat stopped him.

~1 week later~

Chuck lay in his bed under strict orders to rest for at least another two days. Apparently he had severe infections in his bullet wounds from the wound being open so many times and the glass from the window cutting into it.

The infections hadn't taken any affect until his second day of being back in the hospital. His temperature went from 97.9 to 101.5 and the doctors had to wrap ice packs around various parts of his body to try and cool him down as well as relieve some of the painful swelling around some of his wounds. They had also put him on some antibiotic medicines in hopes that the infection would go down and they were especially concerned with the infection on his shoulder, it was slowly creeping its way down through his arm and if that wasn't healed soon he could lose his arm.

Blair had stayed by his side the entire time and when one of the nurses tried to get her to go back to her own bed to rest she down right refused to leave his side until she knew that he was once again healthy. The nurse then set up the other bed in the room and Blair then, and only then got the rest the doctors and nurses were asking of her.

Luckily by the fifth day of his hospital stay the most severe infections had been healed and all the doctors had to worry about now was some simple tenderness around a cut where a piece of glass had been wedged.

A sudden knock on his door got his attention and he looked up to see Detective Lancaster and his partner enter. "Hi Chuck, how are you feeling?" he walked over to his bedside and out of curiosity glanced over at the heart rate machine that was beeping with Chuck's heart rate at a normal pace. "You'd be amazed how many people have asked me that. Only a few minutes ago I had to force my dear friend Nathaniel out of here or else I was sure he would pass out from all the hours he's been spending here" Chuck replied. "Well I'm glad to see with my own eyes that you appear to be doing better" Lancaster said.

"I really have to thank you again for everything you guys have done" Chuck said earnestly "we were just doing our jobs Chuck but your welcome. And you'll be happy to know that all the charges against you have been dropped" he informed him "that's good but what's going to happen to Elle?" he asked. "Elle has pled guilty to all charges, surprisingly, but since she is only a minor and we don't allow the death penalty here they have decided to commit her to the Rochester Mental Health Center to make sure that she can't hurt anyone ever again and along the way try to cure her of her murderous tendencies because with all the people that she has killed the jury and judge deemed her incapable of interacting with public and a psychopath in other words" Lancaster laid it out to him and he must say that never having to see Elle Amelia Nepter again was a very uplifting thought.

"We really have to be going now, it was nice seeing you again Chuck" Lancaster said as his partner and him exited the room.

~Rochester Mental Health Center~

Down the corridors of the Rochester Mental Health Center and past the cafeteria Elle sat with her new friend who thought that aliens were planning on taking over the world and leaving messages to him in his dreams playing a game of checkers.

"So tell me Ryan, what did the aliens tell you last night?" Elle jumped two of his pieces and added them to her towering pile of pieces she had all ready taken. "They're coming soon, and when they do they're going to take me with them and then all of us will travel in outer space and eat marshmallows on the moon" he said excitedly. "That's really interesting Ryan" she looked around and when she saw that the wards of center were busy she leaned forward and whispered "I know how to contact them" she said. Ryan's eyes lit up and he leaned forward as well "how?" he asked curiously "all we have to do is get out of this hospital and I'll explain everything" Ryan nodded in understanding and stood up and Elle reached out and pulled him back down "but we have to be smart about this. Meet me in my room tonight and we'll start our planning and soon we'll be eating all the marshmallows we can eat and watch the stars from the surface of the moon" all the while she was thinking of what an idiot this guy was.

You'd better watch your back Chuck because Elle isn't through with you yet.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. And as you can tell there will be a sequel. I don't know at the moment when I will start writing this story seeing as I have other stories I have to finish but I hope you'll stay tuned until then. Review please because this is the last chapter and the more positive reviews I get the more fantastic the next story will be.


End file.
